


Sweet Escape

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drag Queen AU, Drag queen Keith, Hand Jobs, I'll tag things as I write tho, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Pidge is 19, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro is in his 30s, bartender Shiro, heads up this is gonna be v explicit, i thought of this literally less than 12 hours ago, so let's just see how this goes, they're in their 20s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is bisexual, but he's only torturing himself by mostly dating girls and surpressing his desire for men other than sexual. Hunk and Shiro try to help him out and set him up, but that proves to be a bit difficult for him. Maybe he'll get lucky this time when Shiro tries to set him up with a co-worker of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet like liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Another spontaneous crazy klance fic of mine. Tbh this won't update as regularly as Secret Ingredients bc I only have like 2 1/2 chapters written so far. I completed writing Secret Ingredients so it's mostly just about posting it tbh. Hope you all enjoy this one!

 

     Life is fickle, and since we all follow by example people are fickle too. They're constantly changing and hiding and blurring themselves to appear differently. It's not necessarily a bad thing. In fact it can actually be a good thing sometimes, but sometimes it just depends on the person. For example: Lance.

     It took him a while to realize that life had hit him with the bisexual paddle, but once he realized his difference he wasn't exactly shouting it down the block in a fancy sports car to celebrate. His sexuality was more of a coming to terms deal for him. Like "hey this is how it is so I guess that's that" kind of thing. He had many friends who came out to him and he was happy for them. Sometimes they would complain to him and he'd nod and relate to them, but sometimes they didn't realize he was bi and accused him of straight privilege. Let's just say it was awkward when they realized their mistake. Despite Lance's inability to shut up he actually kept to himself. There was only one person he told everything to, and that was his best friend Hunk.

     Unfortunately Hunk didn't have the same ideas as him. While he respected his friend's boundaries, there was a point where it was less about keeping it to himself and more of denying it. No matter what he said, Lance was more bisexual than he liked to admit. It was a mixture of internalized biphobia and being comfortable as a heterosexual even though it wasn't what he identified as. After the amount of one night stands with guys outnumbered the amount of ex-girlfriends he had, Hunk started to set him up on dates. Lance was reluctant, of course, but put up with it anyways. They all ended up as one night stands anyways. That's just how he did things…or people. So when he was set up on the fifth date that month he was a little fed up.

"Ugh! Hunk I don't wanna do this again," Lance groaned.

"C'mon just give him a chance. I swear he'll be worth it," Hunk begged over the phone. Lance sighed and looked out the window of the moving taxi he was in.

"Just like the last three guys?"

"No, this guy is different. He works at the same bar as Shiro," Hunk assured him.

"What, is he a bartender?"

"Uh…part time bartender part time entertainer."

"What does that mean?" Lance asked.

"I'm not sure. That's all Shiro told me. He said the details weren't important, but he knows you're bisexual and he said that you'd be intrigued," Hunk told him.

"Do you guys not understand that bi means two which means more than one meaning I'm not just in to dudes?" Lance snarked.

"Wow. You actually admitted you're into guys," Hunk retorted.

"Touché," he hummed.

"Please give him a chance. Shiro thinks you two will hit it off nicely," Hunk begged.

"Calm down. I'm already at the bar," Lance said as he paid the cabbie and got out of the car.

"Good. Tell me how it goes."

"Yeah. Sure," Lance muttered and then hung up the phone. He immediately received a text message from Hunk saying "r00d", and then dismissed it.

     The streets were neon red from the huge sign over the bar. Color bounced off the fresh thin layer of rain on the ground, but it was nothing compared to the actual bar. It was called Voltron. Why it was called that Lance didn't know. It sounded like some kind of weird power rangers enemy to him. He only went to this bar because Shiro got him drinks half off. Plus it was lgbt friendly so whenever he wanted a hook up this was a safe place to visit. He knew it got…strange at night, so he was a little apprehensive as he walked in. It was as warm and welcoming as ever with a nice comfy lounge and a shiny modern bar. It has a neon theme to it. With bright reds and blues and yellows and greens. The accent to everything was black, so it was kinda cool.

     When Lance approached the bar he sighed when he noticed Shiro wasn't on his shift. Instead there was some guy with a mullet in his place. A black mullet and thick eyebrows that said "don't fuck with me". At first he wasn't sure if he was a bartender or a bouncer. Surely this wasn't the guy Hunk and Shiro had set him up with…right? He was obviously not his type. He had slim shoulders and a tiny waist, and Lance liked his men beefy and large. This guy looked like he wasn't even the same height as Lance. He has said before he doesn't like the girlish looking guys because if he wanted a girl he would've dated a girl. Surely his friends would listen to him, right?

     Regardless he took a seat at the bar. It didn't surprise him when mullet man didn't even look up from his phone when he was waiting to be served. When he finally was acknowledged he nearly cringed when he realized the guy was wearing eyeliner.

"What can I help you with?" He asked. His voice sounded nice, Lance will admit that, but he still wasn't sold that this was the guy Hunk and Shiro was telling him about.

"Uh…a beer will do," Lance answered.

"Bottle or tap?"

"Bottle. I hate the froth."

"Here you go," the guy uncapped a fresh bottle and put it on the table.

"Thanks."

"No problem. What brings you here tonight?" He asked. Lance raised a brow. Kinda nosy, huh? Probably in the job description to converse with customers since he didn't sound too interested. Lance sipped his beer.

"My friend set me up on a date…again. Except this time it was two of them so there's no way I'm getting out of it now," he said. Lance was a talker, so it didn't matter who was provoking the conversation. Nine times out of ten he'll converse.

"Ah…I see. You're not interested in this date?"

"Not really. They're both hung up on my sexuality so they're always setting me up with guys. This one is supposed to be like a bartender and an entertainer?"

"Oh…here?"

"Yeah."

"We have a few part timers who also work at night. Which one?"

"I dunno. I forgot to ask for the name. That's how disinterested I am. I'd rather just meet someone and have it naturally click, y'know?"

"Yeah…"

"Besides, like no offense but bartenders can be a little full of themselves, y'know? He probably has a good opinion of himself," Lance continued. He didn't know why he was telling this dude everything, but he was frustrated and felt like letting it out.

"Yeah he's probably a real asshole," the guy agreed.

"Yeah…hopefully he's hot though. Hunk usually sets me up with the hot ones so they're good for a hook up."

"That way it's not a complete waste of time."

"Exactly."

"Keith! Didn't you read my text? You need to get ready!" Shiro shouted as he approached the bar.

"I'm already half ready," the guy, Keith, said.

"So go do the other half," Shiro instructed as he got behind the bar.

"Fine," Keith replied much like a teenager that's just been sent to his room.

"And make it quick! You're on soon!" He called as Keith stalked off. Lance watched with a raised brow before looking at Shiro.

"Hey, Lance. How's it going?" He greeted.

"Fine."

"So how'd it go?" He asked leaning his elbows on the bar like a teenage girl waiting to be filled in on the gossip.

"Uh…how did what go?" Lance asked.

"Just now. With Keith. How do you like him?" Shiro reiterated. Lance furrowed his brows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Keith. That's the guy Hunk and I set you up with," he informed Lance.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He blurted.

"What?"

" _That's the guy_  you thought I would like? I just complained to him about being set up with…him!"

"Oh my god, Lance. Seriously?" Shiro questioned.

"How was I supposed to know that's the guy you thought I would like? I wouldn't like him in a million years!" He hissed.

"Why?"

"He's so…girlish. I've said before if I wanted a girl I would've dated a girl," he said.

"Dude that's a little fucked up."

"What? Am I not allowed to have preferences?"

"I guess, but did you even give him a chance?" He asked. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Shiro. I'm kinda tired of being set up all the time. I doubt it would've gone well if I did know it was him," Lance said.

"But this is different. I really think you guys will hit it off. At least…I thought you would. Who knows how grouchy Keith will be after this. He's kinda sensitive and moody."

"Yeah, but I wasn't interested in him anyways," Lance murmured and sipped his beer again.

"Well, are you gonna stay a bit longer? He's supposed to be on stage in like twenty-five minutes, but knowing him it'll be forty or something," Shiro said. Lance shrugged.

"I dunno, what does he do?" He asked.

"You'll see," Shiro winked and grabbed a towel to wipe off the counter.

     Lance sighed and decided to wait. He dicked around on his phone a little and finished his first beer. Then he ordered a second one and texted Hunk about how the date was already a disaster and how he would never forgive him for this ever again. Hunk didn't respond, so Lance assumed he was either asleep or binge watching something again. He was kinda betting on the binge watching since Hunk was light sleeper and his phone would've woken him up. It was about a half hour when Lance was finally too tired to wait and got up.

"C'mon, Lance. I'm sure the show will start anytime soon," Shiro urged.

"I'm sure it is, but I need to get home. Sorry," Lance sighed.

"Fine, but come sometime next week. It'll be worth it," he said.

"Sure thing."

     Lance grabbed a taxi back to his apartment he shared with Hunk. When he got home he found his roommate fast asleep with Orange is the New Black playing on the TV. He paused it and shut off the TV before grabbing a blanket to cover Hunk. With his friend comfy he went to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. So much for not a complete waste of time. He was never gonna trust Hunk and Shiro to set him up ever again.


	2. Sweet like chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a front row seat

"C'mon, Lance. Go back there and give him a try," Hunk urged.

"No thanks."

"Did you even figure out what he performs? Shiro has never told me and I've been asking but he's not spilling the beans."

"He had an entire conversation with me probably knowing that I was the one you guys set up with him and he let me talk shit about him. I don't trust him," Lance replied simply.

"To be fair you shouldn't have been talking shit. You didn't even try to get to know him," Hunk pointed out.

"Ugh! He's the fifth guy you've set me up with this month I'm tired of it. Okay, Hunk?" He snapped.

"You're just closed-minded."

"I am not! He wasn't even cute!"

"Hey I never actually met the guy. This is just what Shiro told me. What made him not cute?"

"He's just…not cute," Lance grumbled.

"Give me defining features and things you didn't like," Hunk demanded. Lance sighed.

"Well he had a mullet, which is always gross. He's shorter than me, and he's got like this tiny waist I'm just not in to. And like he was wearing eyeliner which was like weird I guess. I wasn't too in to it," he said.

"Eyeliner, huh? That's interesting."

"Don't say something is interesting when you mean it's weird that's annoying," Lance scoffed.

"Well I don't wanna say that it's weird because like it's more common for boys to wear makeup these days, but yeah it's kinda out of the ordinary still."

"Uh-huh."

"Was it good eyeliner?" Hunk asked.

"I dunno. I don't use eyeliner."

"Yeah, but did it look good?" He pressed further.

"Shit, man I dunno. It didn't look messy if that's what you're asking."

"Whatever. Just give him another chance? Pleeeeeeease?" Hunk begged.

"No way dude. I'm not about to waste my time on someone I'm not attracted to. Besides, he was kinda rude," Lance replied stubbornly.

"Then at least go back there and figure out what the fuck he does because Shiro won't tell me," Hunk said.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Lance asked.

"I may be curious, but I don't wanna see him. Besides, I'm busy."

"Busy watching Orange is the New Black?"

"Shut up and go find out what that damn guy does."

__

* * *

 

     It was a couple days before Shiro texted Lance telling him that Keith was supposed to perform that night. He was a little reluctant to go since he had plans to go out with a couple of coworkers, but then he decided the sooner he got it over with the better. When he arrived at the bar he didn't get many words with Shiro since it was kind of a busy night. Once he finally managed to pry himself from the bar he told Lance to go find a seat for them as he wrapped up.

     Of course Lance found a spot near the back, but the moment Shiro was about of the bar area he dragged Lance to the front. He scowled a little bit, but decided to go with it anyways as he glared at the curtains. The distinct click of high heels could be heard in the darkness and the chatter in the audience died down. When the curtains were pulled back Lance was surprised by the figure in front of him.

    A young woman with dark hair and dark eyes stood on stage. She was dressed up in a pretty red corset with a skirt opened in the front to show off her legs. Her hands were decorated with pretty pink lace and her wrists and neck were adorned in shimmery pearls. Her nails were black, and her eyes were surrounded with dark red and pink eyeshadow. Fishnets covered her milky legs and her lips were an enchanting dark red. Lance didn't know what to make of the girl in front of him. He was confused as to where Keith was, but then again he didn't really care now that there was a pretty girl in front of him. He looked over at Shiro who was sitting with him.

"She looks interesting…" he said.

"Yup. She's very interesting."

     Lance watched the performer walk across the stage to the microphone. She didn't look pleased to be on stage if Lance was being honest, but for some reason that only made him more eager to see her perform. He completely forgot about Keith. His mind was purely focused on this mysterious woman. She took the mic off the stand and looked over to the side. It looked like she was communicating with the sound guy as she popped her hip out and rested her hand on it. Damn those curves. That was either a good corset or she had one hell of a body.

"Okay…uh, hello? Oh thank god it's working," she spoke in to the mic. Lance was surprised at the sound of her voice. He had expected it to be…higher maybe?

"Sorry, I mean, hello," she said in a higher more feminized voice. Ah…that was interesting.

"Glad to see a lot of familiar faces as well as some new ones," she smiled a rather particular smile as she eyed Lance. It was the kind of smile that said "I don't have time for this bullshit". "Anyways. Let's get started shall we?"

"What does she do?" Lance asked Shiro.

"She sings. She dances. She does anything you want," he replied.

"Ah…"

"Most queens are like that."

"Queens?"

"Ah-hem. So we all know the disaster Avril Lavigne came out with in 2013, right? Well I might've been the only one who actually thought that was an endearing song, so I thought I'd make it better y'know?" She said as she stepped further on stage.

    Lance was actually surprised to see so many people gather around for this performance. There were lounge chairs set up across the lounge, and yet people still stood around the edges of the catwalk and reacted to what she was saying. Someone was even leaning over the edge of the catwalk and smiling up at her like a little girl did at a Disney princess. Granted she was gorgeous, but he still wasn't sure what the hype was about.

"Oh c'mon you guys. Give me some space I don't wanna accidentally step on your fingers," she said. The crowd complied and shifted away from the stage and back to their seating. She sounded like she might've been shy at one point, but got over it from how many times she was up on stage.

"I love you, Red!" Someone shouted. She frowned.

"Good to know…lets get started," she said. People giggled and Shiro laughed as the lights dimmed down so there was only a spotlight on her.

"You're gonna love this," Shiro whispered. Others around them shushed them and Lance rolled his eyes. The music started.

_Mina sako arigato k-k-k-kawaii_

     It sounded like that part was leftover from the original track, but after the second k-k-k-kawaii it was all her. Her voice sounded spunky and cute as she walked down the catwalk part of the stage. Lance had heard the song before and agreed it was a disaster, but something about the performer (red?) made it sound like the best song he had ever heard. It might've been her subtle dancing that went with it or the heat in her gaze as she performed. Perhaps it was the suggestive undertones in her voice and her hips as she swayed them back and forth and and sunk lower to the ground. Maybe it was because she was fucking hot and kept staring at Lance like she wanted him to know that.

     Before he knew it she was gracefully slipping off the stage. Her skirt dragged off of it as she walked around the audience. Everyone seemed to understand the rules of don't touch even if she touches you, and if she does then be careful in how you react. Soon her eyes were locked on Lance again as she started the next verse and suddenly she was all over him. His eyes widened as she draped herself over the back of his chair and dragged her fingers up his chest. The sound of her voice so close to him made him shiver as he did his best not to react. Which was easy until she crawled in to his lap and dug her fingers in his hair.

_Come come Kitty Kitty_  
You're so pretty pretty  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Stay with me

     When she finally got off of him she climbed back up on stage and went back to her cute little dancing and hip swings. Lance forgot how to breath for a moment, and when he could finally get his jaw back on his skull the performance was nearly over. When she finished she was breathing hard, but still looked bored as hell. Lance was surprised when she performed another song. Based on how tired she looked he figured she would've done one and then walk off stage. But it seemed she was full of surprises. 

     When she was finally done Lance was slightly disappointed she didn't wander down in to the audience again. He was extremely pleased with her undulating hips and sensual voice spilling from the speakers and in to his ears. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was sad to watch her leave the stage. He had completely forgotten why he was even there in the first place when he looked over at Shiro who was smiling at him.

"C'mon. Let's go talk to him."

"Him?"


	3. Sweet like bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting off on the wrong foot with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: brief mention of suicide at the very end

"Knock knock," Shiro announced as they stepped in to the dressing room labeled "Red" with red sharpie. Lance nearly yelped when the performer shot a hard glare at him. The dark red eyeshadow and thick brows probably made her look scarier than she really was, but it was still intimidating. Her navy eyes shifted from Lance to Shiro.

"What the hell is he doing back here?" She asked.

"Ah. I see. We're still talking to Red, aren't we?" He asked. She huffed and turned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror.

"No. You're talking to me," she said as she pulled off her lace gloves and opened a packet of makeup removers. Lance noticed her voice was lower again. It appeared she wasn't trying to raise it anymore.

"Can I talk to Keith maybe?" Shiro asked. Lance looked up at his friend next to him with wide eyes. Keith? How could she get them a conversation with Keith? Why did they want to talk to Keith? Red merely hummed.

"I dunno. He's still feeling petty over what that one with the big mouth said about him a couple nights ago," Red replied.

"What is going on right now?" Lance whispered to Shiro.

"That's Keith, but he's being difficult right now," Shiro told him. Red shot a glare over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that when I'm in character," she snapped.

" _Sorry_. This is Red, but when she's not in drag he's Keith," Shiro fixed.

"Wait wait _wait_ …you're a _drag queen?_ " Lance asked. Red sighed and wiped off her lipstick.

"He's not a real smart one, is he?" Keith murmured as he stood up and slipped off his puffy skirt. Lance noticed now without the optical illusion the same skinny waist he saw a couple days ago.

"Not really," Shiro said.

"B-but you looked so much like a girl! Can you blame me for being mistaken?" He questioned defensively.

"He does have a point, Keith. You do a very good job at creating Red," Shiro commented.

"Thank you. Still, he's an idiot," Keith spoke as if Lance wasn't in the room. Lance was gonna say somethings out it, but closed his mouth when he realized he was in no position to point that out.

"Well, Hunk and I still wanna set you guys up together, so if you guys could fix this and give it a try then I'd be very pleased," Shiro said.

"No thanks. Can you untie me, though?" Keith responded and turned his back to face Shiro.

     Lance couldn't help but notice how nice his butt looked with those fishnets and panties. After he did notice he instantly mentally slapped himself. Shiro sighed and walked over to help Keith out of his corset. Once it was completely unlaced and loose Keith shucked it from his body and the illusion was peeled away even more. Oddly enough he still looked amazing with his curled hair as well as the remaining lingerie and makeup he had on. It was still weird to Lance seeing all those things along with a flat chest. He didn't even see a bulge…

"Okay. Thanks a lot. Now get out so I can untuck," he shooed.

"Alright alright. We're going," Shiro said raising his hands in defeat and exiting the dressing room. When they closed the door behind them Lance's curiously got the best of him.

"What does he mean by 'untuck'?" He asked.

"Uh…that's something for you to research on your own, Lance. I don't think I fully understand it," Shiro replied.

"Okay…"

 

* * *

 

"He's a _what?_ "

"A drag queen," Lance answered as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"A drag queen? Holy shit I did not expect that!" Hunk fawned in amazement.

"Neither did I, but uh sorry to burst your bubble but we're not gonna work out," Lance said as he made his way to sit next to Hunk on the couch.

"What? Why not?" Hunk asked.

"He hates me after what I said about him," Lance answered.

"Whaaaat? C'mon he can't be _that_ pissed can he?"

"He seemed pretty upset. When I first stepped in to that dressing room holy shit did he give me the evil eye…evil _eyes_! Both of them just stabbing in to my soul and taking a part of it out."

"Wow. That's intense," Hunk said.

"I know…I'm kinda scared of him now," Lance admitted.

"Shiro sounded so sure you two would be good together though. I wonder what made him think that," Hunk wondered out loud.

"I dunno. It seems we're like polar opposites. Like he's a total brat and I'm just a dick, y'know? I can be chill and stuff and he just takes things too seriously."

"I never met the guy, but he sounds like an interesting dude," Hunk said.

"Interesting is one way to describe him," Lance muttered and played with his cereal.

     He thought back to the performance. Keith looked so…girl. It was hard to believe it was the same mullet man with guy liner and a bratty attitude from a few nights ago. A part of him was mad at himself for liking the way Keith looked all dressed up and cinched in. He was pretty like a fucking doll, and his hair some how got fluffier and curlier. Sure he knew about curling irons and whatever, but it was so flat before and then it just looked like a ball of shiny soft locks. No wonder he didn't recognize him.

"Do you have a better way of describing him?" Hunk asked.

"Annoying," Lance said and returned his attention to his cereal.

"Huh…really?"

"Yup."

"Okay, but be honest. Did he look hot when he was in drag?" Hunk inquired. Lance spat his cereal back in its bowl.

"What the fuck!" He growled and wiped Cinnamon Toast Crunch from his chin.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No! I didn't think he was hot when he was in drag! He was all over me at one point!" Lance shouted as he got up and angrily stormed to the kitchen.

"Uh-huh."

"His makeup was tacky and he sang horribly and he looked like a fucking mess!" He continued and tossed the rest of his cereal in the sink.

"You didn't realize it was him until Shiro told you, did you?" Hunk asked.

"That _definitely_ is _not_ the _case_!" Lance lied turning red.

"Yeah you totally didn't know it was Keith."

"I totally _did_  know it was Keith!" Lance continued to argue.

"Uh-huh. So what did you mention before about him being all over you?" Hunk questioned with interest.

"He just draped himself on top of me and tried to fucking seduce me like a crazy person! He had his hands all over my chest and in my hair and he sat in my lap-"

"Did this really happen or did you have a wet dream last night?" Hunk interrupted.

"ThisreallyhappenedaskShiro!"

"Okay…" Hunk pulled out his phone and dialed Shiro's number. Lance watched in disbelief as his roommate waited for Shiro to pick up.

"Do you seriously not trust me?!" He yelled. Hunk held up a finger.

"Hey! Shiro! Sorry to bother you but Lance here is insisting that Keith is a drag queen and that he basically gave Lance a lap dance last night, is this true?" He spoke in to the phone. He was quiet for a moment and then his smile dropped.

"A-ah…s-sorry. I-I meant he said…" Hunk flinched as if the person on the other line was yelling at him. Lance lifted a brow. What the…

"I'm so sorry I should've use a different…I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" he winced again and gave Lance a panicked look.

"Okay, j-just tell him Hunk called…I'm so sorry!" He shouted before hanging up the phone.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" Lance asked.

"Oh my god that was Keith!" He told Lance. Lance's eyes widened and he chocked on his own spit.

" _What!_ Are you serious!"

"Yes! Everything you just heard I just told him oh my god!" Hunk confirmed.

"Holy fuck! Now he knows I've been talking about him _shit!_ "

"You think you're in trouble? He fucking yelled at me and it was scary as shit!"

"Oh my god I'm gonna die! I'm gonna have to fake my own death, create an alias, move to Russia and start a family with a Russian girl and raise goats with her!"

"What?"

"I don't know!! I just know I can't live here any more and I have to move far away so I never see him again!"

"Okay this is a bit extreme even for you Lance so take a deep breath-"

" _Hunk I am this close to losing my shit so don't tell me to take a deep fucking breath!_ " Lance shouted.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I said anything," Hunk replied defensively.

"How much do plane tickets cost? We need to leave ASAP. When Shiro gets off his shift text him and tell him we're moving to Australia," Lance instructed.

"Why Australia?"

"Because living there will kill me faster than suicide."


	4. Sweet like favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets in some hot water and now owes Shiro a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what the posting schedule is for this fic

     Pretty. One letter off from petty. Keith was both, and that was always a dangerous mix. His almost effortless shift from male to female was thanks to his androgynous features, a nice curling iron, and a couple squirts of hair mousse. He could tell you his cliché story about how he always tried on his mothers clothes and makeup when he was younger, but he actually didn't do it that often. Makeup was more recent then that, but it was still a while ago. He used eyeliner for the first time in middle school when he went through that emo/scene phase everyone goes through. The only problem was he was still going through it. After eyeliner his collection continued to build until he had three different setting sprays, six concealers, and hundreds of eyeshadows and false lashes. It was kind of addicting.

     At first it was all for fun. He would do his face and then ruffle his hair and he would look like a total babe from the chin up. When he posted pictures online it kinda just caught on. Once people in real life found out about his "hidden talent" his manager decided this could be profitable. So he performed as a drag queen on stage for a little extra pay. It was hard and it was tiring, but he kinda liked the attention. Besides, it wasn't Keith up on stage. It was Red, and she shined like a ruby up there. She was like a part of him that he knew he couldn't actually be, so he would be her at the right times.

"Shiro. Your weird friends called," Keith said as Shiro got off from his shift.

"Uh which one?"

"That Hunk guy who's friends with big mouth. I think it's contagious," Keith snarked.

"Now now, Keith. Red has no business being here," Shiro scolded. Keith pouted. "What did they say this time?"

"Hunk was calling to make sure a Lance wasn't lying about me 'basically giving him a lap dance' last night," he reported. Shiro chuckled.

"Well you kinda did."

"I didn't mean it like that," Keith said.

"Then how did you mean it?" Shiro asked.

"Kind of a here's-what-you're-missing thing," he muttered and checked his eyeliner in his phone reflection.

"Ah…so you are interested in him," Shiro smiled. Keith glared up at him with red cheeks.

"Like I could ever be interested in a guy like that," he grumbled and went back to inspecting his makeup.

"A guy like what?"

"Oblivious. Dumb. Rude. Stupid."

"You've barely even talked with him. How can you be so certain he's all of those things?" Shiro questioned. Keith raised a sassy questioning brow at Shiro.

"Granted he does have a big mouth, but how do you know he's not _more_ than that?"

"It's not worth finding out."

"C'mon. I can tell you guys will hit it off once you get the ball rolling," Shiro promised. Keith sighed.

"Listen. It's touching you give a shit about my love life, but I don't so I could die alone for all I care," he replied. Shiro sighed as well.

"Keith. You're still really young. I can assure you that you're not gonna die alone," he promised. Keith nodded.

"Uh-huh. Thanks dad. I gotta go though. It's my shift at the bar," he said. Shiro shook his head as he watched Keith walk out of the employee break room.

"Have fun…"

"Bye _dad_."

 

* * *

 

     Keith sighed as he made his way in to his dressing room. Another long night of pretending to like his audience. It wasn't that he hated them. It was just some nights they were more obnoxious and he didn't like being on stage. He couldn't ever decide if he loved being in drag on stage or hated it. Perhaps it was a love hate thing. He could live with that.

     The first thing he did when he was in the safe comfort of the dressing room was kick off his heels. As cute as the shiny red pumps were they killed him from all the prancing he did in them. Despite his ability to look like a pretty girl he still had to squeeze a little bit in to the women's shoes or else they would be too long. He suffered for the aesthetic, and he didn't mind it that much. His emo side secretly enjoyed the pain anyways.

     After his shoes the gloves were next followed by his lipstick and skirt. This time he decided to go with a more ruffle-y chiffon skirt that went up to his waist along with a see through tank top that showcased his red bra perfectly. Dressing in women's clothing was quite the hassle. He sympathized with and pitied anyone who had to wear a bra for longer than a mere performance. It was truly a hellish device. Especially when he had to stuff it. He kept his eye makeup on a little longer though. He loved the way his signature dark smokey eye looked with his dark navy eyes.

     When he was finally about to wipe it off there was a knock at his door. He sighed and grabbed one of his silk robes to cover himself before answering it. Sometimes fans paid extra to see him after the show. It was annoying but the profits went to him in the end anyways. He opened the door and blinked at the giddy young man at his door.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Whoa you sound so much different up close," he said with a grin.

"Uh, yeah. You want an autograph or something? I don't have all night," he said.

"Y-yeah sure. Um…I-I know that we just met and all, but you're amazing and I'd love to buy you a drink or something," he offered. Keith raised a brow as he took his red sharpie off his door.

"Uh…sorry I don't date fans," he said and took the guys arm to sign his stage name.

"Well…how about we fool around instead? I'd do anything to make a pretty girl like you enjoy herself," the man said as goosebumps erected under Keith's fingers. He looked up at the guy which furrowed brows.

"Uh…what?"

"C'mon, baby. Don't tell me I have to spell it out for you," he said leaning closer. Keith leaned away.

"Listen, dude. You've got this all confused. I'm a drag queen," he told him.

"Does that mean you'll drag your nails down my back while I treat you like a queen?" The stranger purred.

"I-it means I have a dick, you idiot!" Keith hissed and pushed him back gently to give himself some space. The strangers eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm not a girl. I just dress up like this for a performance," Keith informed him. The stranger glared at Keith.

"T-that's disgusting!" He spat. Keith sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Listen. This happens a lot actually. Just say you made a mistake and walk away," Keith said channeling his inner Red. She was a lot more bold than Keith was.

"You tricked me! You tricked all of them in to this gay shit! What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled.

"If you have a problem with it don't come ba-" Keith yelped as he was suddenly shoved to the ground. The stranger straddled him and held down his wrists.

"You're probably a prostitute too. Is there nothing sacred anymore?"

"Jesus Christ! You're in a gay bar, what did you expect!" Keith shouted and thrashed around. He was still tucked too. Great.

"Do not say that name! As far as I'm concerned you're nothing more than an overused hole with legs! Do not taint his name like that!" The stranger yelled and grabbed Keith's shoulders.

"Get off me you crazy psycho! Someone! Shiro! Help!" He screamed only for his mouth to be covered.

"Shut up, skank," the attacker grunted. "And stop moving around so much!"

     Keith bit his fingers and he tugged his hand away.

"Ack! Disgusting!"

"What? Are you turned on right now? You're fucking sick!" Keith said. It was actually more of Red speaking.

"No!" He said through clenched teeth. 

     Keith moved around more and screamed for help again when the stranger was suddenly pulled off of him. He stopped screaming immediately when he looked up to see Shiro dragging the stranger out by his collar. He was kicking and screaming and Shiro handed him to a couple of bouncers and he was escorted out. When he returned to Keith he crouched down to be eye level with him.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked. Keith nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just annoyed," he huffed.

"Maybe we should make sure someone is with you when people from the audience try and talk with you. He didn't look dangerous," Shiro advised. Keith shrugged.

"They've never been that violent before. Usually I shut the door on them and they storm off like children," he said. Shiro patted his shoulder.

"Okay. Well, I'm glad you're okay now. Although you owe me one now," Shiro said standing up.

"What for?" Keith pouted.

"I saved your life, Keith. I think you can do something for me," Shiro replied.

"But I didn't ask to get attacked!"

"Don't argue with me. It makes you look even more like a child," Shiro told him. Keith sighed.

"Fine…what do you want me to do?" He asked. Shiro gave him a knowing smile and pulled out his phone. Keith watched him dial a number and hold the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Oh hey Hunk," he greeted. All color left Keith's face.

"Yes. Yes, Keith did tell me you called…" he laughed. "Yes. Keith did basically give Lance a lap dance."

Keith glared at him and then blushed.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, listen Hunk. Tell Lance to cancel the plane tickets and clear his calendar. I just got Keith to agree to a first date," Shiro said. Keith's eyes widened.

"Stop it! I did not agree to tha-"

"Friday? Hmm…he has a show that night, but he's free afterwards."

"No I'm not I have a bath scheduled!"

"Schedule it Thursday night," Shiro said to him. Keith folded his arms in disappointment.

"Great. I'll tell him he said yes. See ya," Shiro said before hanging up the phone. "Good news. You have a date on Friday."

"I hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh sorry this was a little short it was more about moving the story along and not a lot happened :P


	5. Chicken strips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat chicken strips

     Lance didn't know what he was doing with his life. He worked as a part time dog groomer and a part time grocery clerk. Combined with Hunk's income as a sous chef in a local restaurant they could afford the apartment they currently lived in. He was hoping to become a full time dog groomer because he enjoyed working with the dogs and it paid more than his grocery job. It was hard, but he was determined.

     Still he didn't know what he was doing with his life especially in the moment where he was watching yet another one of Keith's performances. Each time he saw Red all he could think of was Keith un-drag-ifying himself in his dressing room. He still looked hot though, and that's partially what killed him. Tonight he wore a similar skirt to the first time Lance saw him. This time it was even shorter and seemed to cup under his ass. It was a dark lacy red and went pretty nicely with the dark lace panties peaking out from the front. Instead of fishnets he had a nice classy nylon on and a different style corset. This one had black accents and a more defined neck line. He wore "diamonds" instead of pearls, but his eyes were still clouded with red shadows. It was dark and it was hot and Lance hated to admit he liked it a lot.

     This time instead of giving him attention during the performance Red seemed to be ignoring Lance. Those intense eyes never looked at him, and she never came within a few feet of him. Lance didn't really care. He was more concerned with her dick and where the fuck she hid it. No matter which angle he saw her from she looked flat and dainty as if she was really packing nothing under that lace. Shiro had to tell him to stop trying to figure out or else he was gonna hurt his brain. He also told him not to ask Keith because that would upset him. So he was left cluelessly staring at Red's crotch desperately trying to figure out what the hell was going on down there.

     By the time the performance was done Lance had a headache trying to figure it the fuck out. Shiro said normally it would be best to wait by the bar for Keith to get undressed, but he also said he didn't trust him not to escape out the window. So they followed him back to his dressing room and waiting outside. Keith finally emerged from the room after about twenty minutes with messy hair and a little bit of eyeliner left around his eyes. He looked cracky and wore an old leather jacket over a tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Let's go," Keith said and walked on without looking at Lance. He sighed and followed the queen out of the bar.

"So where are we going?" Lance asked.

"I dunno. I'm only doing this because Shiro forced me to," Keith said.

"Yeah same except it was Hunk who forced me to do it," Lance mumbled and Keith called a taxi.

"Are you hungry?" Keith asked.

"A little…are you?"

"I just spent an hour on stage in a corset and heels. I'm fucking starving," he said as he opened the door and waited for Lance to get in. The taller make obliged and crawled in to the taxi.

"Down to the Altean Diner," Keith told the cabbie. "I'll pay for myself if you do the same."

"Okay…" Lance agreed. 

      They were silent for the majority of the ride and for good reason. Lance couldn't stop staring at Keith and he looked dead tired. His jaw was slack as he stared ahead out the windshield. The city light reflected in his deep eyes and Lance could see that it wasn't the eyeliner that made his eyes so dark. Now he felt kind of guilty for being forced on this date with him. As annoying as he was he couldn't help but feel the need to take him home, give him a glass of warm milk, and tuck him in to bed. Instead he watched as Keith paid the cabbie and they left the car.

"This is Allura's diner, but you probably knew that huh," Keith muttered as they walked in.

"Yeah. Hunk works here," Lance replied. He wasn't on his shift now, but he worked mornings and afternoons.

"Well Allura is basically Shiro's girlfriend. They don't see each other much, but when they do its intense," Keith told Lance as he took a seat at one of the booths.

"Does she…know about…"

"About me cross dressing on stage and singing shitty covers of pop songs? Yeah she loves it," he replied blandly. Lance blinked. How blunt.

"Are you tired? You look like you need like twelve hours of sleep," Lance said. It was probably a mistake based off of the look Keith gave him. Then again it could've just been because he was…tired.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Good evening…oh! Lance and Keith together in one booth. This has Shiro written all over it," Allura spoke after she approached the table. Keith mustered a slight smile and waved up at her.

"Hey, 'llura," Keith mumbled.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Lemme guess. You owe him a favor," she said. Keith nodded. "You gotta stop doing that."

"It wasn't my fault," he groaned.

"Whatever. Do you want the usual chicken strips?" She asked. Keith blushed and covered his face as Lance tried not to laugh.

"…yes," he answered.

"Okay, and what about you, Lance?" She asked.

"Chicken strips sound good to me," Lance replied. Keith glared at him through his fingers and Allura wrote down the order.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Don't have too much fun," she winked and walked off. Lance nodded and then nearly had a heart attack when he faced Keith's death glare.

"Uh…d-did I do something wrong?" Lance asked.

"You're patronizing me, aren't you?" He said.

"No? Why do you say that?"

"I like chicken strips, okay? It's not on the kids menu so it's not an immature thing."

"Dude I get it. It's okay. I like them too."

"You just ordered that so I didn't feel embarrassed," Keith accused. Lance laughed nervously.

"What? No."

"Liar. I hate you."

"I don't blame you."

     Keith sighed and passively rested his forehead on the table. Lance didn't really want to bother him since neither of them really wanted to be on this date, but he couldn't ignore the awkwardness that was settling in. He cleared his throat and navy eyes flashed up at him.

"You um…you did a good job…doing the thing…on stage," Lance said avoiding those piercing navy eyes. Keith lifted a brow.

"What?"

"On stage…you did good," Lance repeated and nodded.

"I didn't peg you as the type who would enjoy a drag show," Keith replied and sat up to scratched behind his ear.

     Lance noticed he was still wearing his gaudy diamond earrings, and blushed. Despite the fact that he was out of costume the left over bits and pieces made him look…fucking adorable. His eyes looked more defined with the eyeliner, and his wild hair was endearing. The earrings only added to his pleasing image.

"I've never really seen one before," Lance admitted.

"That I figured. What did you like about it?" Keith asked.

"Uh…I liked…" don't say you don't say you don't say "…you?" 

     Goddammit Lance. Keith quirked a brow. He didn't look particularly shocked. In fact he looked more interested than surprised.

"Here you are. Two orders of chicken strips," Allura announced as she set down their food in front of them.

     Lance looked down at his meal with a red face and muttered a thank you. Keith nodded and instantly tore in to one of his strips. Lance prayed that they would just eat in silence and just go home. He was way too anxious about what he said to try and further the conversation. Unfortunately Keith didn't appear to want to drop it.

"You liked me?" He questioned. Lance froze. No please no.

"Because that wasn't really me up there."

"Huh?" Keith finished chewing his chicken strip before answering.

"When I'm in drag its like putting on a costume. I call her Red because she likes the color, but she's like a character. You saw Red up there. Not me," he explained.

"Oh…well I liked Red," Lance corrected.

"Red doesn't like you," Keith replied.

"You don't like me either," Lance pointed out.

"Touché…but what did you like about Red?" He asked. Lance cleared his throat.

"Uh…her…spunk?"

"You liked her ass, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Pathetic," Keith said shaking his head and picking up another strip.

"Hey you do a good job, okay? I have a weakness when it comes to pretty girls," he defended.

"Mh-hm," Keith hummed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Keith said and ate his chicken strip.

"That's not nothing. Are you making fun of me?" Lance asked.

     Keith chuckled. He set down his chicken strips before folding his hands together and rested his lips on them. Lance glared at him as those deep eyes appeared to be observing him. He blushed the longer he stared until he put his hands down on the table.

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Keith asked. Lance laughed.

"That's funny. I've never had a boyfriend," he replied. Keith lifted a brow as if asking to elaborate.

"I've had plenty of one night stands but, I've never had interest in guys past that."

"Hmm…" Keith hummed again.

"Stop doing that."

"I'm thinking."

"You don't need a sound effect for thinking," Lance muttered.

"Mm," Keith hummed once more to provoke him. Lance shook his head and refocused on his chicken strips as Keith watched him. They were surrounded by more silence until Keith smiled and spoke again.

"Do you wanna come over to my apartment?"


	6. Sweet like a princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this soz

     Sometimes things just happen. There's no way to explain it and there's no logic to it, and yet it happens. That's exactly how Lance found himself in the back of a taxi with Keith's tongue down his throat. It kinda just…happened? One minute he was teasingly running his fingers over Lance's knees and the next Keith was practically on his lap and kissing every inch of his skin. It was oddly confusing. If Lance was being completely honest he wasn't attracted to Keith, and yet he was a complete slave to those soft lips.

     Warm breath trembled over Keith's lips and he smiled as Lance looked at him with dopey eyes. He didn't remember leaning in again and smashing his lips in to Keith, but apparently it did happen considering the current placement of his tongue. In the past he always hated tongue and messy kissing, but now with Keith he couldn't get enough of it. Lance had to bite his own lip to stop himself from continuing like a wild dog. He totally disregarded the driver, and only acknowledged him when he stopped in front of Keith's apartment building. Before he could get out a thank you he was being tugged out of the cab and in to the building.

     Inside the elevator was worse. Keith practically attacked Lance, and it was good fortune that they were the only ones in there. Lance was pushed to the wall and pelted with kisses all over his neck. He was helpless to Keith's lips and teeth as he started to nip and bite at his tan skin. It felt like it only lasted a second before he was being pulled again out of the elevator and down the hall to Keith's apartment.

     To his surprise he was the one pushing Keith against the nearest wall when they entered. The queen barely closed the door behind them when he moaned in to Lance's mouth and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Lance immediately stripped it off and ripped Keith's off as well. A smile spread against the dark haired beauty's lips before he dragged Lance off to the bedroom. He was tackled to the sheets which elicited a rather feminine moan from Keith's vocal chords.

"You're killing me," Lance growled and kissed the source of that gorgeous moan. Keith writhed under Lance and grinned as he wrapped his arm around Lance's neck.

"Ravish me, baby," he whispered in his ear.

"Fuck off, Keith," Lance said and continued to kiss over his collar bone and suck. Keith giggled.

"Is that who you want right now?" He hummed.

"It's who I'm talking to, idiot," Lance replied and undid the front of his jeans.

"Guess again, baby. I'm all Red right now," he told Lance with a smirk. Lance rolled his eyes. How fucking cheesy did that sound?

"Sure," he responded and reached down his pants and boxers to squeeze him. Keith inhaled sharply and slowly let the air out.

"Are you only going to touch me?" He asked. Lance huffed in annoyance.

"I'll have you know I give pretty damn good handjobs," he spoke as he slowly started to stroke Keith's length. The queen moaned again and Lance gritted his teeth.

"God you sound so sexy," he grunted and leaned down to lick up his neck.

"You're so warm…" Keith breathed and leaned his head back to give Lance more access.

"'ts your fault," Lance murmured before gently biting he neck. Keith whimpered and clawed at the back of Lance's shirt.

"Fuck…"

     Lance was really warm. His hands felt unbelievably amazing sliding against Keith's cock, and he was more than willing to express that. Every shift of flesh took his breath away from Lance's painfully slow pace. He wanted to moan for more, but he forced himself to enjoy the time that Lance took. Not a lot of guys were so calm and collected with their hand on Keith's dick. He was more commonly telling his partners to slow down rather than speed up. For some reason he just couldn't get enough of Lance.

"More…f-faster…" he panted and nudged his hips up in to Lance's tight grasp.

"Patience," Lance murmured and kissed up his jaw.

     When their lips met again it was just as messy as it was in the cab, the elevator, and the hall. Keith was more and more desperate as each second passed and all he wanted was to scream at Lance to go faster. He opened his mouth to speak only for Lance to do just that and cause a moan to come out instead of words. Keith's chest heaved as Lance jerked him fast and tight.

"Lance…Lance! Holy…" he trailed off in to another moan as his toes curled in his boots. They didn't even take off their fucking shoes.

"You're cute like this," Lance whispered and nipped at his lower lip.

"Mmm…s-shut up," Keith hissed.

"Make me, _baby_ ," he challenged and slowed down again to squeeze at his base. Keith groaned and pressed his chest closer to Lance.

"D-dammit!" He cursed and moaned helplessly as Lance resumed that once painful pace.

"Lance!"

     A laugh bubbled from the taller one's lips. Keith glared at him only to be distracted when he kissed him on the mouth again. He hummed in appreciation of Lance's tongue, and dug his black nails through his soft short hair. It was softer than he imagined it to be. Then again he was learning that a lot of things about Lance were more pleasant than he originally judged. Like his hand job skills. As insane as he was going because of all the teasing he had to admit it was fucking hot and arousing as hell. It had been a while since Keith was properly laid and appreciated. Even though Lance wasn't worshipping him it was better treatment then he had received in the past.

"Lance…" he breathed. Then he felt a warm thumb rub against his slit and he moaned. "Lance!"

"Do you like that?" Lance asked heavy against Keith's mouth. He whimpered.

"I'm close," he whispered.

"Already?" Lance teased with a smirk. Keith glared at him, but not for long once he resumed that faster pass from earlier and caused him to slam his head back against the mattress.

" _Yes yes yes_ don't stop Lance d-don't…ah!" Keith moaned and rocked his hips in to Lance's fist.

"What was that? Don't…stop? Oh so you want me to sto-"

"Don't! Jesus Christ! Don't!" Keith shouted and practically shoved his cock in to Lance's hand.

"Don't?"

"Do _not_  st-top," he stuttered and bit his lip.

"It was a lot more encouraging when you were saying yes and moaning my name," Lance murmured near Keith's ear and kissed his jaw.

"Mmmmm…yes…y-yes…yes, _Lance_ , _yes!_ "

     Keith obliged for some reason. He didn't really have a choice since it seemed that he couldn't control Lance at all. The taller one smirked and slowly dragged his teeth over Keith's flesh. Precum was practically dumping itself over Lance's hand and down on Keith's tank top. They really rushed in to this one, didn't they? Keith was just now realizing how pathetic the situation he was in was. He hadn't even gotten Lance nor himself naked and he was getting hot and rowdy over a damn hand job like he was in fucking middle school. Granted it was better than any hand job he had received in middle school, and probably in his life, but it was embarrassing to think he got this desperate over a _fucking goddamn hand job_. Lance must feel really fucking proud.

     Despite how much it pissed him off it didn't take away from the pleasure. Lance was so hot and so focused on Keith and Keith alone. His mouth and his hands were all over him and it made him feel so damn good. It was maddening, and Keith hated how Lance had practically turned him in to a puddle of goop. A puddle of goop that would do anything he said for him to keep going. When he was finally hit with sweet release he was practically screaming as he came hard and fast in Lance's hand.

"Lance…fuck," he mumbled as he kept his head relaxed on the mattress. He didn't care if his tank top was dirty or if he still had his boots on. He was tired as shit.

"Well…you had a lot in you," Lance said as he pulled away his sticky hand.

"Mm…" Keith hummed and let his body go limp.

"Okay…what are you doing? Are you falling asleep?" Lance asked. Keith didn't respond, and when Lance lightly tapped his cheek he was still silent. Lance sighed.

"Of course…"

 

* * *

 

     When Keith woke up in the morning he immediately regretted it. Mostly because he was still dressed in his clothes from last night, but also because he wasn't half the mess he expected to be. It took him a few minutes to piece together what exactly happened last night. He knew he did…something. His ass didn't feel sore like it usually did when he had sex, but…no he only got off with a hand job. How did he only get off with a hand job? He could've sworn he came pretty much everywhere, but when he propped himself up on his elbows to inspect the damage there was little to none left. His shirt had minor staining, but no clumps of dried cum. None on his pant either which were zipped up as if they were never opened. Who the fuck cleaned up after him? Then he remembered.

" _Lance_. Jesus fucking Christ," he groaned and flopped back down on his mattress.

     Where was he? It wasn't like he had expected him to stay, but if he cleaned up he might've stayed. Keith wasn't mad that he left. Okay, maybe he was a little mad, but still that was beside the point. The point was…something. Lance was actually good and he cleaned up and Keith fucking fell asleep. He's done it before, but this time he felt a little embarrassed. Probably because all it took to make him pass out was a mere hand job. Although it was a pretty good hand job…Lance probably wouldn't fool around with him again because he fell asleep. Not that he cared. Well maybe he cared a little bit but he wouldn't tell anyone he cared.

     Keith sighed and finally got up off his bed when he spotted a piece of paper on his pillow. He grabbed the paper and scoffed after he read it.

 

_You may be a queen on stage, but you're one hell of a pillow princess in bed._

 

Typical.


	7. Sweet like thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too distracted rn to write a clear summery

" _You had sex with Keith?_ " Hunk asked incredulously. Lance sipped his orange juice.

"Uh…not really. I wouldn't count a hand job as like actual sex. Plus he fell asleep right afterwards so I just went home," he replied.

"But you still did something with Keith," Hunk pointed out. Lance shrugged.

"I gave him a hand job. Nothing exciting," Lance mumbled in to his cup.

"So you left him to wake up all alone?" Hunk questioned.

"I cleaned up a little and left him a note."

"What did the note say?"

"Uh…nothing important to you."

"Lance," Hunk said in a warning voice.

"I forgot what it said. That's how unimportant it was," he lied.

"Lance. Tell me what it said," Hunk demanded. Lance sighed.

"I called him a pillow princess," Lance mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I said I called him a pillow princess," he repeated louder.

"He's gonna lose his shit."

"He can deal with it. Besides I doubt I'm gonna see him again much less date him again. It was a one time thing," Lance replied.

"Everything is a one time thing for you," Hunk pointed out.

"That's just the way I am," Lance shrugged.

"Uh-huh. You're also full of shit."

"Maybe, but I don't let that effect me," Lance pointed out.

"That just makes you more full of shit," Hunk countered.

"Listen. Hunk. Buddy. I'm sorry, but I just don't care."

"Allura told me you ordered chicken strips to make him feel less embarrassed about ordering chicken strips," Hunk informed him. Lance chocked on his orange juice.

"When did she tell you that?" He'd amended to know.

"She was texting me the entire time. It was hilarious," Hunk replied.

"I happen to like chicken strips, okay? I didn't order it to make him feel better."

"You've always said people who order chicken strips are pussies."

"He is a pussy."

"Well following that logic that means you're a pussy as well."

"Stop talking."

 

* * *

 

     Keith sulked at the bar. He hated working when he was in a bad mood. It made the mandatory chatting with customers even more painful. To make things even worse he was working a shift with Shiro this time, so he was never going to be left alone about last night. The moment he walked in to work he was harassed with question after question about his date with Lance. As much as he respected and appreciated Shiro he sometimes hated him when he did this. It was more annoying than the boy they were talking about.

"C'mon, Keith. Tell me more," Shiro begged.

"Why don't you ask your  _girlfriend?_ She was there," Keith snapped.

"I don't care what she saw and thought. I wanna know what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking he's an asshole and that I don't care about him," Keith said bitterly.

"Did he do something wrong?" Shiro asked. Keith laughed.

"He existed."

"Stop being so grumpy and tell me what happened," Shiro demanded. Keith sighed.

"We ate dinner…and then we went to my apartment," he said vaguely.

"Oh…uh," Shiro cleared his throat.

"Did you guys-"

"Fuck?"

"I was gonna say something else, but sure," Shiro said.

"No…or yes. It depends on what you classify as 'fucking'," Keith replied.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means if you classify fucking as dick in ass then no we didn't fuck," Keith said bluntly.

"Okay, chill we have customers," Shiro chided.

"Uh-huh."

"So if you guys didn't…then what did you do?"

"Well…Lance gave me a hand job…"

"…and?"

"I fell asleep," Keith admitted turning pink.

"Oh my god, Keith," Shiro groaned.

"But he's a fucking asshole," Keith said stubbornly.

"Why is he the asshole. You fell asleep on him."

"Technically I was under him, but that doesn't matter because he left a note and call me a pillow princess," Keith defended.

"Yeah because you fell asleep under him!"

"That's beside the point. He wasn't there when I woke up."

"So you're admitting you wanted him to stay all night?" Shiro questioned raising a brow. Keith frowned. Oops.

"I-I mean…like of course I didn't want him to, but I didn't tell him that and it was insensitive to assume that I didn't want him to spend the entire night," Keith lied.

"But you 'didn't' want him to stay the night, so why does it matter?"

"It just proves he's an asshole."

"Sure thing, Keith."

"Shut up," Keith growled. Shiro shook his head and chuckled. Keith was so fucked.

 

* * *

 

     Lance stared up at his ceiling. It was dark outside, but the city lights shone through his blinds. One beam of light hit him right on the side of his face, but that wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep. No, his mind hadn't even acknowledged the brightness that was abusing his eyes. Instead it was completely focused on dark hair, dark eyes, and dark red lips. He was a mess if he was being honest. Which he wasn't so he was alright he guessed. He could be better. He could not be so fixated on a man who dresses up as a women for some extra cash. He could also use the bathroom. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea…

     After he used the bathroom and washed his hands he stared at himself in the mirror for a little bit. Damn, he looked tired as shit. If he was so exhausted then why couldn't he just go to sleep? The fact that the only thing on his mind was the one thing he despised was killing him. He wanted to flush out every memory he had left of Keith. He wanted to forget that seductive smirk he loved on stage, and the way he still looked amazing despite having smudged eyeliner and a sweaty tank top. He wanted to forget how warm he was and how he looked when he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Kinda ridiculous how whenever he wanted to forget all he could do was remember.

     Lance sighed and went back to his room. Instead of laying down he sat on the edge of his bed. His fingers ran through his hair and he cursed himself when the memory of Keith's black nails dragging through his locks popped in to his mind. Why couldn't he get the fuck out of his head? He didn't even like him or the way he looked or the way he acted or anything. Keith was a disaster and he didn't feel like getting in to that mess. He didn't _want_ to get in to that mess, yet he was getting dressed anyways. Typical of Lance to get caught up in more than he could handle. Hunk and Shiro were to blame.

     There wasn't even a note left on the counter when Lance walked out of his apartment. He could barely process what he was doing as he got a cab and rode down to the Voltron bar. It was only until he walked in and saw the stage lit up like a starry night sky did he finally realize he had made a mistake. He figure it was too late to turn back now, so he made his way to the bar and avoided the rose colored figure on the stage. To his relief as well as his demise Shiro was at the currently empty bar wiping down the counter.

"Oh. Hey, Lance. What are you doing here so late?" Shiro greeted. Lance shrugged and made himself comfortable on one of the stools.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied simply.

"Ah. I have just the thing for you," Shiro told him and reached under the bar. Lance was expecting a beer or something, so when he looked up to see Shiro handing him a water bottle he was thoroughly disappointed.

"What? Is it supposed to turn in to wine?" Lance snarked.

"Nope. I figured you must be pretty _thirsty_  if you're coming here when you can't sleep," Shiro teased. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Gimme a beer please," he groaned and rested his head on his arm. 

"One beer on its way," Shiro replied.

     Lance hummed in appreciation when his drink was placed in front of him. He honestly tried to keep his eyes off the stage while he took a sip, but he knew it was damn impossible when Keith was on stage. Then again it wasn't "Keith" it was "Red" apparently. Like that mattered. Well it did matter, but Lance is just an idiot.

     When he caved and glanced at Red over his shoulder his jaw nearly dropped. She looked absolutely amazing that night for some reason. Her delicate body was adorned in one of those dresses with sleeves that drooped down off the shoulder. It was tight and a cute pearly pink that shone in the spotlight, and it flared out in to a light and puffy skirt. It was the kind of dress that Lance could imagine a Disney princess wearing. That is if it wasn't for the black pearls and ripped fishnets on her arms and legs. She wore her usual red pumps and her hair was beyond sexy thrown up in a half do. Her neck was more visible and Lance didn't fail to spot the red and purple splotches on her pale skin. Then something hit him.

     He did that. He's touched that body. He has seen that face in the most arousing and endearing ways. He's seen it all and he knew he was so fucked.

"I wouldn't talk to him tonight," Shiro said. Lance blinked at him.

"Why not?"

"He's kinda pissed about the pillow princess comment," Shiro informed him as the performance concluded and Red said her goodbyes. Lance watched as she walked back stage and quickly slapped a bill on the counter.

"I never said it was a bad thing."


	8. Sweet like heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gives Red a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmmporn

     The only thing more annoying than an adoring crowd was the irritating ache in Keith's feet from his heels. Performing was fun and all, but the screaming and shouting when he was done was less than pleasant. Needless to say when he entered the blissful privacy of his dressing room he was more than relieved. The first thing he always did was kick off his heels and take down his hair. This time he had an extra clip in piece just to make the up do work. He wasn't beyond using extensions he was just lazy and didn't use them often. Besides, why waste time clipping stuff in when he could damage his hair with heat and product?

     Keith jumped with surprise when he heard someone knock on his door. Thankfully he had successfully removed the hair piece and the pins by the time the intrusion opened the door. He glared at first, but then blinked with surprise when he saw Lance peek his head in. His eyes widened and he didn't know how to properly react to this situation.

"Uh…hey," Lance said as he stepped inside. It took Keith a while to shake away the shock. He blushed as he looked away.

"I didn't say you could come in," Keith grumbled and turned to face his mirror.

"Oh. Sorry, um…do you want me to go?" Lance asked. Keith stopped as he was pulling out a makeup wipe. Did he?

"What do you want?" Keith inquired instead.

"Uh I'm not sure. I kinda just wanted to tell you…you looked amazing out there tonight," he confessed. Keith turned bright red. What was wrong with him? Tons of people have told him that a lot more bluntly and in more vulgar ways then "amazing". He refused to admit it was because Lance was telling him that.

"W-well why didn't you take a picture, it would've lasted longer," Keith stuttered and finished ripping the wipe from its package.

"It's not as good as the real thing," Lance murmured. Keith shot him a glare over his shoulder.

"Listen, Lance. If you're here to offer something I'm not interested, so you should probably just go," Keith told him. Lance blushed.

"T-that's not what I was getting at! I just…I-I dunno. Sorry," he muttered and turned to open the door. Keith fumed and then turned around.

"Wait, Lance," Keith said. Lance's hand was barely on the door knob when he heard his name. He looked over at Keith and couldn't get over how much his appearance blew him away.

"What?"

     The next thing he knew he was being dragged from the door and pushed down on a soft round chair. He blinked up at Keith and was surprised to see him so red. Those deep navy eyes pierced in to him again, and he welcomed it as Keith rested his knee between Lance's opened legs. Fishnet covered palms were pressed against Lance's cheeks and his face was tilted up towards Keith's lips. It was a mind numbing situation for Lance to be In, and he automatically placed his hands on Keith's waist.

"Why did you come and see me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Lance admitted.

"You have no idea whatsoever?"

"I…" Lance trailed off as he stared at Keith's deep red lips. "…might have somewhat of an idea…"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you again," he said as he kept his eyes on those surprisingly full lips. Keith blushed and glared at him.

"You're pathetic," Keith mumbled. He was obviously flustered, but Lance didn't care.

"I know," Lance replied and rubbed his thumb against the pearly fabric of Keith's dress.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"You're the worst."

"I know."

"I wish you were dead."

"I know."

     Keith frowned as he watched Lance's unwavering gaze. Despite all the nasty things he had just said those bright blue eyes never looked away from his faded red lips. He couldn't tell if it was because he wasn't listening, or if it was because he didn't care. Hopefully it was both.

     Keith bit the inside of his lip before he sighed and leaned down. He hovered over Lance's mouth before finally giving in and gently kissing him. The taller one sighed and relaxed as if he was waiting for it to happen for ages. That should've pissed Keith off at least a little bit, but it didn't because he was kinda waiting for it too. It was short, but he kissed him again of course as he slipped his knee further between Lance's legs. He pulled back as his knee made contact with Lance's crotch, and he bit his lip again when he felt Lance's hands tighten on his waist.

"Keith," he sighed.

     The queen responded by kissing him more and gently pushing between Lance's legs. It didn't take long before he could feel Lance harden inside his jeans, but he wouldn't be pleased until Lance was fully hard and panting. His grip on Keith's waist only got tighter as Keith's tongue made an appearance in Lance's mouth. He groaned quietly as Keith nipped at his lower lip and pushed his knee a little harder.

"Keith, Jesus Christ," Lance breathed and ducked down to kiss the spots on his neck. Keith merely pulled him off and shook his head.

"It's your turn, Lance," he hummed and kissed down his neck instead.

     A shiver ran down his spine as Keith kissed and nipped at his throat. Heat spread through his body as held Keith's figure tightly and rolled his hips against his knee. More soft groans left him and he pressed his lips together to try and silence himself. Unfortunately it didn't work when Keith pushed up his shirt and got down on his knees. Lance watched with wide eyes as a new trail of red made its way down his chest. The lack of stimulation on his dick made him whine a little bit, but then he felt a hand slid against the denim of his jeans.

"You're really hard," Keith said and looked up at him. Lance trembled as he tried to put together a response.

"'ts your fault," he managed. Keith chuckled and pressed his tongue against Lance's nipple. He chomped down on his lip as the eye contact Keith held with him made him squirm.

"Do you want me to blow you?" He asked.

"Fuck…" he breathed and forced himself to shut his eyes. That image was a little too much for him. Keith looking up at him on his knees asking if Lance wanted him to blow him. God it was straight out of a wet dream. "Yes."

     Keith licked his nipple again before kissing down Lance's chest. He slowly unzipped his jeans as he kept their eyes locked on each other. Lance breathed heavy as Keith pushed down the thick denim and pulled his dick out of his boxers. It appeared he didn't want to waste anytime.

     The first press of Keith's warm wet tongue against Lance's cock was almost magical. Lance was quick to learn his tongue was equally talented at dick as it was at making out. He tongued the slit and then pressed under the head before cutely pursing his lips around the tip. Lance groaned and clenched his teeth at Keith's talented tongue. He had barely even started and Lance was already a slave to his every move. Keith was looking up at him the whole time as he engulfed the head with his mouth and slowly pulling back to tease him further. The sensation was maddening, and it only got worse as Keith pressed his tongue along with kisses down Lance's length.

"Christ, Keith," he groaned and reached to dig his fingers through that dark hair. Keith was quick to slap his hand away.

"Don't," was all he said before going back to his dick.

     Lance grunted in response and kept his hands on the chair. Keith seemed pleased with that and rewarded him by taking him deeper in his mouth. Fingers curled in to Lance's palm and he couldn't stand how good it felt to be inside something so warm and wet. He moaned and hissed the deeper Keith took him. His hand curled around the base, and Lance was grateful that he appeared to have taken off the fishnet glove. Instead of netting he was pleased to feel nothing but calloused skin against his. Keith hummed with Lance in his mouth and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sound of Lance's groan.

     The queen was beyond turned on. His tuck was getting more and more uncomfortable, and he could feel the tape loosening due to his sweat as well as the precum pooling around his tip. Damn that tuck. If it wasn't for that Keith would've been grinding in to Lance's lap. He kept his focus on Lance's dick instead since he didn't really have a choice. Untucking was awkward around anyone and everyone especially before sex. So he swirled his tongue around the head and delicately sucked. Each moan and groan that left Lance went straight to his head, since he was trying to ignore his dick, and he moaned himself when he tasted the first few drops of precum.

"Fuck. Keith you feel so good," Lance huffed. 

     His hips nudged in to his mouth a little and Keith moaned again. His brows knit in pleasure as he sucked harder and took more once again. It was ridiculous how much Keith enjoyed giving head, but giving Lance head turned him on beyond belief.

"You're gorgeous," Lance breathed.

     Keith froze as he looked up at Lance with wide eyes. Why did that arouse him so much? A mere compliment shouldn't be doing this to him. He felt so utterly pathetic when he moaned again in response and took in all of Lance's length that he could manage. When Lance groaned Keith bobbed his head and reached down to cup his balls. Lance hissed and ended up slowly fucking his hips in to Keith's mouth without even realizing it. He kept his hands by his side while Keith gripped his hips and encouraged him to go faster. Another hum encased his length and Lance groaned in protest.

"Keith…K-Keith…I'm gonna cum," he stuttered. 

     Keith whined when he heard that and looked up at Lance with pleading eyes. His breath hitched as he understood what Keith was trying to say with that look. He was telling, practically begging, Lance to cum in his mouth and it was by far the hottest thing he's ever seen. It took .2 seconds after seeing that face for Lance to oblige and cum after one last thrust, and rolling his hips to ride out his orgasm. 

     Keith eagerly sucked up every last drop. It was obvious he's done this before since he didn't choke once and swallowed it all like a champ. Lance was still amazed and staring as Keith pulled back and wiped the spit and small amount of cum from his mouth. They were both silent for a while, and then Keith opened his mouth to speak.

"We…we're even now," he said. Lance could only stare for a moment before shaking his head. Keith was about to protest when Lance slid off the chair and straddled Keith's hips. Their lips practically smashed together and Keith moaned helplessly while wrapping his arms around Lance's neck.

"Lance…you need…to go," he breathed heavily as Lance attacked his neck next.

"I wanna touch you too," he hummed and pulled up the hem of Keith's dress.

     Alarms went off in his head as he held the fabric down over his thighs and scrambled away from Lance. They stared at each other with wide eyes as they tried to catch their breath. Keith was bright red as he cleared his throat.

"You should go…now," he murmured.

     

 

Lance hesitated before standing up and stuffing himself back in his jeans. He nodded before heading out the door without another word and leaving Keith alone on his dressing room floor. The queen sighed with relief. Thank god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyeeeeee hmu on Twitter and snapchat
> 
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns


	9. Sweet like a manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a business offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haahahahahahhaahaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> So this still exists

     There was a knock on Keith's dressing room door and he groaned in response. Perfect timing. He was still uncomfortably hard and tucked, and when he saw Shiro step inside he realized it would be a while before he could take care of it.

"What do you want?" Keith demanded to know.

"Uh…you got a little lipstick…"

"Yeah?"

"…all over your face," Shiro informed him. Keith got up on his knees and peered over at his mirror. Surely enough red was smudged all around his mouth and even went to his cheeks a little. He sighed and grabbed his makeup wipe before gently lowering himself on the floor. Damn that tuck.

"Listen Shiro. I'm hard and I'm tucked, so whatever you have to say can it wait?" Keith asked bluntly. Shiro quirked a brow.

"And I'm guessing Lance has nothing to do with that?" Shiro questioned crossing his arms.

"Nope. Not at all," Keith lied.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Is that all you want? I need to take care of this," Keith said. He tossed his makeup wipe in the trash and pulled his fishnets off of his legs.

"Not exactly. Uh, there's someone who wants to meet you and discuss business with you," Shiro informed him. Keith raised a brow and pulled off his gloves.

"Who the fuck would want to do business with me?" He questioned.

"Uh…would you like to meet her?"

"Not really, but I don't think you're gonna give me a choice," Keith said.

"Good point. I'll let her in," Shiro replied.

     Keith sighed as Shiro fetched a short young woman from outside the dressing room. She had short brown hair and round glasses that took up half his face. She wore a nice suit, but no matter how grown up she dressed she looked like she couldn't have been older than 18. Keith raised a brow.

"Uh…who's this?" He asked.

"Pidge Gunderson. Pleased to meet you," the small woman said approaching Keith and holding out her hand. Keith chuckled.

"You don't wanna shake my hand after what I just did," he smiled.

"Ah…okay," Pidge nodded and retracted his hand.

"So what kind of business do you want?" Keith asked and pried himself from the floor.

"Well. I work for a music company that specializes in signing talents in the LGBT community," Pidge announced.

"So twinks with blond quiffs and drag queens?" Keith asked as he inspected himself in the mirror and pulled out more makeup wipes.

"I see you already understand the lingo," Pidge noted.

"I try," Keith hummed and wiped away his face makeup.

"Anyways. The company I work for is looking for a new talent, and I've been sent to look for someone. Is there a chance you might be interested?" Pidge asked. Keith sighed.

"Listen. I serve drinks and I dance on stage. It's nothing special. I dropped out of high school and I'm getting by fine right now. There's probably another twink out there with like a blue quiff or something who's more interesting," Keith waved off.

"Think about this, Keith. It might be a good thing," Shiro advised.

"I understand if you don't want to, but trust me when I say I think you'd be successful," Pidge said.

"Why would  _I_ be successful?" Keith mumbled and peeled off his false eyelashes.

"I don't know if you're aware of this but you have a way with your audience that I've never seen before. Some kind of connection that people find addicting, and would pay a lot of money to experience," Pidge explained and adjusted her glasses.

"That's just me being grumpy and playing hard to get," Keith sighed and finally wiped away his shadow and liner.

"C'mon, Keith," Shiro urged. The queen rolled his eyes and faced the small business man.

"Okay. Fine, tell me the details," Keith said.

"I don't have those yet. I will have to discuss this with my boss, but I can give you my card and we can scheduled a time to meet and have a talk about your future," Pidge replied. She reached in to her coat pocket to hand Keith her business card.

"I see…"

"Would you be his manager?" Shiro asked. Pidge looked up at the taller man.

"Yes. I would manage social media and publicity as well as find him places to perform. Although if this goes as I predict I'll be managing all the places asking him to perform," Pidge answered.

"Ugh. I'm gonna have to be managed?" Keith groaned.

"Yes. It's important that you maintain a pleasing public presence," Pidge answered.

"Which means you'll have to control yourself," Shiro added with a smile.

"I'm going to stab you," Keith muttered.

"Maybe don't say things like that," Pidge said. Keith didn't reply.

"Although since we are on the topic of publicity. I was wondering if you had some sort of relationship or family status our company should be aware of."

"Parents are dead. I'm not seeing anyone," Keith lied still inspecting his image in the mirror. By now his hard on had been thoroughly killed, but once the word relationship popped up he instantly thought about Lance. He forced himself to not think about the precious activities he was involved with not too long ago.

"Are you sure, Keith? Because I just saw Lance walking down the hall with your exact shade of lipstick all over him," Shiro said with a smirk. Keith glared at him.

"Keith. If you have any kind of relationship then it would be good information to share with my boss," Pidge informed him.

"How?"

"Any information is good information. The more we know about you the easier it is to maintain your image and your career," she explained.

"That's nice, but I'm not involved with anyone right now," Keith said stubbornly.

"Keith," Shiro said in his best dad voice.

"Are you certain?" Pidge asked raising a brow. "No one at all in your life right now?"

"Nope," Keith said popping his lips at the p.

"Goddammit Keith," Shiro sighed.

"Alright then. I look forward to meeting with you," Pidge nodded.

"Uh-huh. Now both of you get out so I can untuck."

 

* * *

 

     Sleep was impossible. Keith couldn't stop tossing and turning as he tried desperately to just fall asleep. All he could think about was Lance. The things he did and the things he said were all stuck in Keith's head. His praises and groans as well as the incredibly hot rock of his hips in to Keith's mouth. A part of him almost regretted not allowing Lance to run his fingers through his hair despite all the product stuck in it. He could imagine those tan hands digging in to his roots as he encouraged him further on his cock.

     Ugh. Seriously? Keith already got off to this earlier. Why was he thinking about this again? He groaned and turned on to his stomach. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of those lustful memories. Keith never would've imagined himself getting hung up on a mere blow job for hours afterwards. He was usually a one and done kinda guy. Most guys he fooled around with either didn't know he was a queen and would be weirded out or he was some kind of fetish if they did know. Either way he was hiding some aspect of himself when he spent the night with someone, but Lance…Lance knew both sides. He _wanted_ both sides. Not just one or the other.

 

_I wanna touch you too_

 

     Chills ran down Keith's spine as he remembered those words that flowed so smoothly from Lance's lips. He wanted him to. Telling Lance to leave was probably one of the hardest things he's done. Mostly because he was the hardest he's ever been, and also because he was experiencing emotions. He always ignored the emotions though. Still he was desperate for Lance to stay. For him to fulfill those words and just touch him everywhere. But Keith was stubborn. He refused to have actual sex or receive any outside stimulation while tucked. Sure he'd give a blow job or something, but he didn't want to be touched while he was tucked.

     Still he couldn't stop thinking about the "what ifs". What if he did let Lance continue? Logic told him Shiro wouldn't walked in and it would've been awkward for the rest of his time alive, but fantasies said something different. Fantasies told him he would've been pleased beyond belief. That Lance could make him cum harder than last time with another simple yet mind blowing hand job. It told him that he wanted Lance on top of him again no matter how much of a pillow princess he would look like. He wanted that hot weight on top of him again paired with sloppy lips and harsh teeth on his neck. 

     The more he thought about it the more he hated himself for dismissing Lance. He was so lost in his imagination he barely even noticed his hips grinding in to his sheets. Soft moans escaped his lips as he rocked his hips and gave in to his mind. He indulged in fantasy after fantasy until he was gasping Lance's name in to the sheets and cumming in his boxers. When he settled down he only hated himself more. His head flopped down on the pillow.

     They were supposed to be even. Lance got him off and he got Lance off. He shouldn't be wanting more, yet their he was laying in his cum soaked boxers needing more. Damn that bastard. Keith was so so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns
> 
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist
> 
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


	10. Sweet like headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two can't keep it to themselves

     Lance woke up with a major headache. It was the kind of headache he got when he was thinking too hard about something. Recently those have become more frequent. Mostly because of Keith but also…no it was entirely because of Keith. That damn queen kept running in his head space and he couldn't flick him out for some reason. So he was stuck thinking about Keith at work and at home and apparently even in his damn dreams.

     The gross sweaty feeling and the ache in his back should've suggested it wasn't a dream, but Lance's freshly woken brain didn't want to process that. Instead it focused on the pain in his head and prompted him to get out of bed and get some Advil. He yawned and he stretched as he entered the kitchen. Hunk was already making some eggs for himself, but Lance failed to notice the shocked look on his face. He disregarded Hunk completely as he grabbed the Advil from the top of the fridge and received a glass from the cabinet.

"Morning," he mumbled and filled his glass with water. Hunk was speechless as Lance knocked back two pills and downed it with water. "You wanna throw on an egg for me? I'm starving."

"Lance…what's on your…everything?" Hunk asked. Lance rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave him a peculiar look.

"What do you mean?" He responded slowly.

"I mean…it looks an awful lot like lipstick," Hunk muttered. Lance's eyes shot open.

" _What?_ "

"You got like red lipstick marks all over your neck and…I don't have x-day vision, but it looks like it goes under your shirt," Hunk informed him.

     Shit. Lance quickly dashed to the bathroom and ripped his shirt off. Red kiss marks were skewed up and down his chest and neck. He would've freaked out if he wasn't currently trying to remember how to breath properly. It was obvious to him where they came from. This was bad.

"Shit! That wasn't a dream," he hissed.

"What wasn't a dream? Did you go out with a hooker last night?" Hunk called from the kitchen.

"Uh, no! I-I didn't go out with a hooker!" Lance called back as he leaned closer to get a better look at his neck. Not only was it covered in lipstick, but it also had its fair share of love bites.

"Then where did the lipstick come from?" Hunk asked. Lance took a deep breath before bravely pulling out the elastic of his boxers and peeking down further. Oh great. It was all over his-

"Lanc-Ah! What are you doing!" Hunk nearly screamed. Lance let the elastic snap with an "ow" and scrambled to pull his shirt back over his head.

"Nothing!" He shouted and jumped in to the shower.

"Lance! Get out here and tell me what happened now!" Hunk ordered. Lance peeked from behind the shower curtain.

" _Now_ ," Hunk repeated sternly through clenched teeth. Lance quickly got out of the shower and stood in front of Hunk with his head down in shame.

"Now tell me what happened last night…unless it was this morning. I don't care, just tell me!"  
Lance took a deep breath.

"I…went to the Voltron bar last night, and Keith was performing. Then I went to see him back stage and…I dunno…stuff happened," he explained rather vaguely. Hunk was thankful for that.

"Wait…Keith was wearing lipstick?" He asked. Lance raised a brow at him.

"Uh…Hunk, he's a drag queen," he reminded him. Hunk blinked.

"Oh…right…I forgot…that drag queens…" he paused. Lance waited. "…wear lipstick."

"Most of them do," Lance replied.

"And by most of them you mean-"

"All of them, Hunk. All of them."

"Ah…I see."

     They stood awkwardly in silence. Lance shifted his weight. Hunk coughed. It was very awkward.

"Uh…are the eggs burning?" Lance asked.

"Nah. They're done," Hunk replied. Lance nodded.

"Cool…"

     There was more awkward silent between them. Hunk cleared his throat. Lance scratched the back of his head.

"So uh…why did you go see Keith last-"

"Oh boy am I hungry. I think I'm gonna have my egg that you hopefully prepared for me," Lance interrupted as he marched past Hunk and in to the kitchen.

"Lance! We need to talk about this!"

"I can't hear you over these delicious eggs!"

"Lance!" Hunk groaned when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked the message. "Uh…are you free tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Are you free tonight?" Hunk repeated.

"Uh, yeah I think so. Why?" Lance responded as he walked over with his egg on a plate.

"Shiro wants to have dinner with us."

* * *

 

"Hey, Kei-"

"I don't like Lance!" Keith blurted when Shiro accidentally surprised him. Shiro raised a brow.

"Uh…okay? I wasn't gonna ask you that," Shiro replied.

"Oh. Well you were probably gonna ask sometime today anyways so…m-might as well get it over with now…" Keith stuttered.

"Alright. If you say so. Anyways. What I really wanted to talk to you about was-"

"Nothing happened between us, okay Shiro? We were just chatting I don't know how my lipstick got all over him, okay? A ghost came in or something and it got all over him. It's not my fault, okay?" Keith went off again. Shiro furrowed his brows.

"Are you okay? You look tired."

"Sorry…yeah I'm fine. What did you want to say?" He asked rubbing his eye.

"Ah fuck," he muttered when he remembered his eyeliner. Shiro watched him with concern as he pulled out his phone and checked the reflection.

"Oh thank god. Pixie by Petra is a life saver," he sighed when it appeared un-smudged.

"Are you sure you're-"

"Okay! Yes! I sucked his dick! Is that a crime, Shiro? It was nothing more than five minutes of solid cock in mouth action, is that what you want to hear? Huh?" Keith snapped. Shiro blinked.

"Five minutes?" He questioned. Keith blushed and looked away.

"More or less…" he mumbled.

"Well I figured that much. This isn't really news to me, Keith," Shiro replied.

"…how did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't that hard. Lance left with your lipstick all over his face and you kept saying you had to jerk it."

"Damn. That is pretty obvious," Keith agreed.

"Yeah…" Shiro nodded. "This still isn't what I wanted to talk about in the first place."

"Oh. Sorry. What did you want to say?" Keith asked.

"You're not gonna interrupt me about sucking Lance's dick, are you?" Shiro teased. Keith glared at him and blushed.

"Shut up."

"I'm kidding. No, I was actually planning on going out to dinner with a couple of friends after tonight's shift. You wanna come?" He invited. Keith thought for a moment.

"Do I perform tonight?" He asked.

"If I knew you were performing I wouldn't have asked," Shiro replied.

"But I'm half ready," he groaned.

"Seriously? If it's such a pain why do you have it all day?" Shiro asked.

"Because it's weird doing it before a show," Keith mumbled.

"How?"

"It's too fresh and I don't have any wiggle room. Plus, after it's been on all day it's way easy to take off after a performance."

"I still don't understand how it works," Shiro sighed.

"You're not gonna learn from me. Google 'how to tuck' and you'll get the basics."

"Honestly I don't wanna know, but back on to the original topic. Do you wanna go out to dinner with me and my friends?" Shiro asked again. Keith hummed and took a moment to think.

"…who are your friends?" He inquired. Shiro laughed nervously.

"Uh…not important?"

"It's Lance. Isn't it?" Keith deadpanned.

"No…yes. It's Lance and Hunk," he answered. Keith stood up without a word and started to walk out of his dressing room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shiro asked. Keith paused halfway out the door.

"I'm gonna untuck…duh."

"So you'll go?"

     Keith stepped out of his dressing room and closed the door behind him. Shiro sighed. Guess that's a yes, right?


	11. Sweet like public settings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't really control himself

"Y'know what? Maybe I shouldn't go. I think I'm gonna go back home and drown myself in my bathtub," Keith said as he turned away from the Altean Diner. Shiro grabbed him by his collar.

"You already agreed to come, Keith. You're not getting out of this," he told him.

"Just kill me now please," he begged.

"Calm down. They're not even here yet."

"Hey! Shiro! We're here!" Hunk called from down the street. Lance was paying the cab they used to get down there and instantly made eye contact with Keith when he face Shiro. They both made an uncomfortable facial expression before looking away.

"Hey Hunk! Lance! Get over here!" Shiro grinned. Hunk and Lance joined the other two in front of the diner and Shiro greeted each of them with a big hug. Lance could've sworn he heard his back crack while he was being crushed by the oldest man's embrace.

"It's so good to see both of you in one place. I've been seeing Lance quite a bit at the bar, but he's been lacking his trusty partner in crime, eh?" Shiro said and patted Hunk's back.

"Be honest. How much trouble has he caused without me," Hunk teased.

"Quite a bit," Shiro replied raising his eyebrows and glancing over at Keith who was staring at the ground with his arms crossed.

"Ah. So I've heard," he muttered to Shiro. Lance didn't appear to be paying attention. He was too busy trying not to watch Keith's foot as he kicked a pebble around. He still did, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying not to.

"Ah, Hunk! I haven't introduced you to Keith!" Shiro said suddenly. Keith looked up in surprise and then looked over at Hunk.

"Uh…hey," he greeted. Hunk chuckled a little.

"Hey," he replied. Keith refocused on the rock he was kicking back and forth.

"He's kinda like a moody teenager," Shiro told him.

"I see."

"Why don't we all go in and enjoy some dinner together, shall we?" Shiro suggested. Keith pursed his lips. Lance nodded. Hunk nodded vigorously.

"Yes please I'm _starving_."

     When they were all seated in the diner it was still rather awkward. Hunk and Lance sat on one side of the booth while Shiro and Keith sat on the other side. Inevitably Lance and Keith ended up sitting across from each other on the outside of the booth. They avoided eye contact and kept to themselves as Hunk and Shiro chatted away. Lance tried to avoid looking at Keith all together, but couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Tonight he wore a red motorcycle jacket with a yellow stripe across it, and it looked impossibly good on him. It was cropped so it showed off his thin waist nicely, and he always looked amazing in the color red.

     Lance's attention was redirected to Keith's face when he heard him cough. The queen was looking away from him with red cheeks when he suddenly felt the toe of someone's boot nudge him. He checked under the table and found Keith's back boot rubbing against his ankle. He looked back up to give him a questioning look when he was suddenly being talking too.

"What is it that you do again, Lance? I completely forgot. I can't remember if you're a dog groomer or a grocery clerk," Shiro asked.

"Uh…" he glanced back to Keith only to find him standing up and excusing himself to the rest room. "I'm both," he replied.

"Right! I knew you worked two jobs. Darn my memory," Shiro replied.

     Lance nodded and sat through more of the conversation. After a couple of minutes without any sight of Keith he glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom. Did he…want him to follow? He waited another minute or so before standing up and excusing himself to the bathroom as well. Hunk and Shiro watched as he entered the men's restroom.

"Do they think we won't notice?" Hunk asked.

"Probably," Shiro replied.

     In reality Lance didn't need to use the bathroom. That didn't matter much, but it was a good thing he didn't because the next thing he knew he was being pulling in to a stall and slammed against the door. He blinked down at Keith with wide eyes.

"What are you-"

     He was cut off as Keith desperately pressed his lips up against Lance's. The taller one stiffened, but then quickly relaxed in to the kiss. Keith wasted no time rubbing his palm against the front of Lance's jeans and biting his lower lip. He gasped in response and gripped Keith's waist that he had come to adore. A surprised moan escaped Keith's lips as Lance kissed him back harder and wetter. With no warning what so ever Lance undid the front of Keith's black jeans and reached inside. He shivered at the contact and whined.

"You sound so pretty," Lance murmured. Keith bit back a whimper and undid Lance's jeans as well.

"Tell me I'm pretty again," he gasped when Lance circled his thumb around the head. He smirked.

"Do you like it when I compliment you?" He whispered in Keith's ear. He moaned in response and latched himself on to the side of Lance's neck.

"Yeah. Sue me," he snarked. Lance chuckled. Even when he was moaning and begging he was moody as hell.

"But you're more than pretty. I dunno if I could settle with that word," Lance hummed and pressed calm kisses down his neck. Keith really did whimper this time and found it difficult to try and focus on pleasing Lance when he spoke like that.

"Shut up," he grumbled and reached inside Lance's boxers.

"Ah…Keith," he moaned and rested his forehead on Keith's shoulder. The queen hissed when he felt Lance speed up the pace on his cock.

"Fucking Christ," Keith whined and pushed his hips against Lance. Soft groaning met the air when their cocks touched and slipped against each other.

"Goddammit, Keith," Lance grunted and wrapped his hand around both of them. Keith ground his hips up against Lance and it didn't take long for Lance to start panting like a dog as he approached his orgasm. Keith busied himself by kissing and sucking on his addictive tan skin when he felt warm cum ooze over his hard length. Lance's groan vibrated against his lips and before he knew it he was cumming too as he moaned against his neck.

"Fuck…" he sighed. 

     Lance instantly grabbed a bit of toilet paper and started to clean them both off while Keith pulled back. It took him a while before he could get over his own orgasm and stuff himself back in his pants. Lance was already cleaned up and zipped up by then and walked out of the stall to throw the dirty toilet paper away. Keith soon followed and watched as he fixed his hair a little bit and washed his hands before heading out the door. Damn. He seemed…experienced at that. 

     Keith took a bit longer to make sure he was presentable. He reapplied a little bit of eyeliner as well as making sure his face was free of any gross sweat or spit. After that he left the bathroom and rejoined the group. Lance was telling a story about a dog he groomed one time, but Keith didn't miss the knowing look Shiro gave him when he sat down. He decided to ignore it and listened to Lance's story instead. His eyes followed as his lips moved and he felt like a giddy little girl in elementary school. 

     Lance spoke so clearly and his voice sounded so nice that Keith found himself hanging off every word. He mindlessly ate his chicken strips and fries until he was completely out of food. In fact they were all finished eating, but Lance just kept talking. A part of Keith never wanted him to stop, but another part of him wondered if he was the only one. He mentally groaned at himself. Since when did he get this way about Lance? When did he start to actually like being around him? He wanted to invite Lance over to his apartment, but they already fooled around in the bathroom. Still, watching those lips could easily persuade him to another round.

 

Wait.

 

What if Lance doesn't like him?

 

_What if Lance only wants to have sex with him?_

 

_Wait does this mean Keith wants to do more than just sex with Lance??_

 

     Oh dear god that is not good. Damn the emotions swirling in Keith's heart.

"You ready?" Shiro asked, snapping Keith out of his own head. He blinked at Shiro and then looked over to see Hunk and Lance standing and waiting for him to move for Shiro to get out of the booth too.

"Oh. Sorry," he mumbled before sliding out of the booth.

"It's alright. You seem tired, so let's get you home," Shiro said patting his back.

"I can't wait to be back here at ten o'clock tomorrow," Hunk hummed as he patted his belly.

"I can't wait to eat your pancakes tomorrow at ten o'clock," Shiro said.

     They laughed together as Lance started to call for a taxi. Keith didn't say a word to him as he successfully caught one's attention and called for Hunk. They all bid their goodbyes as Hunk and Lance got in the cab and disappeared from sight. A slight sigh escaped Keith's lips. Damn…


	12. Sweet like blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just can't get him out of his mind

     Normally Keith would've been out of drag by now. It had been half an hour since his performance yet he was still staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had been thinking a little too much about what happened in the diner bathroom. It was messing with him and Shiro noticed. His audience noticed too. On his way to his dressing room someone had asked him if he was okay since he sang songs with a more sad tune that night. He lied and said he was fine, but then awkwardly thanked them for their concern. It was weird talking to fans.

     He sighed as he rested his chin in his palm and looked down at the red beads rolling down his wrist. Tonight he wore a white dress with red tulle under it, and red beads that looked like rubies. The key word being looked. It was all costume jewelry so it only mattered what it looked like not what it actually was. Under his bracelets were white silk gloves that matched his dress and stopped mid forearm. He liked gloves because it covered the masculine veins around his wrist, and also because it made him feel delicate. They were nice.

     None of it mattered anyways. Lance was still on his mind. Keith didn't spot him in the audience that night and he wasn't willing to admit that it upset him. Something about how easily Lance had casual sex with him shook him. It made him feel…kinda useless. Useless because he was starting to catch feelings and he hated it. Damn him for being so good at sex…and for being handsome…and charming…and having an amazing voice that Keith wanted to listen to forever. Damn him. Why should it matter if Lance saw him or not? It's not like he tried a little harder at his makeup because Keith thought he would be there. That's dumb and he just felt like spending a little extra time blending out the eyeshadow. Nothing more…

     Keith groaned. Who was he kidding? Not even he believed himself anymore. He slid his elbows down so his head hit the table of his makeup vanity desk. _How pathetic_ , he thought to himself. He stayed there on his desk for a few more minutes before sighing again and standing up. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he knew he just didn't want to sit around anymore. Usually he cleaned up and then got dressed, but tonight he just didn't care. When he walked out in to the lounge he noticed the piano was still on the stage from earlier. He wasn't an amazing pianist, but he took lessons ever since he was a kid. Nobody seemed to notice him as he crawled up on the stage and sat down at the bench.

     Navy eyes stared at the keys for a while before he brought his gloved fingers over the whites and the blacks. He closed his eyes and waited for a moment. Once he had the melody in his head he played the keys. The song wasn't exactly sad, but it wasn't exactly happy either. It was a little melancholy though, and it took him the first verse to warm up his voice.

 

_Gimme love, gimme dreams, gimme a good self esteem  
Gimme good and pure, what you waiting for?_

 

     The words flowed so easily as Keith allowed his fingers to mindlessly paint out the tune. He didn't even think about what he was singing and instead focused on the tone and the way it sounded flowing from his lips. It was a song he had practiced in private just because he enjoyed the melody and the lyrics, but now he felt a certain connection to particular things it was saying. The song was called Blue and he closed his eyes in frustration when all he could think about were Lance's intense blue eyes. To his surprise it only made him sing louder and play the piano like a prodigy.

 

_I’m sick of looking after you_  
I need a man to hold on to  
I’m bored of everything we do  
But I just keep coming back to you

 

     That was a lie. He wasn't bored, but the last line stuck with him. Coming back to Lance. Like he came back to him a couple days ago. Like he came back to him in his dressing room. It was ridiculous and pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He craved it. He _craved_  his touch and attention. He wanted just one more time with Lance and he could sort everything out in his head but…he knew it wouldn't just be one more time.

 

_I don’t wanna feel blue anymore_  
Blue…  
I don’t wanna feel blue anymore   
Blue…

 

Liar.

 

     It wasn't true. None of the song was true. It was a song about not wanting to break up with someone that wasn't right for them, yet they needed it. That's not what Keith was feeling. As cathartic as that was he was still feeling empty and confused and, most of all, lonely.

     When the notes slowly faded he stared at the keys. It was more like glaring, but he wasn't really mad. He bit his bottom lip when he suddenly heard clapping. His eyes found a tall man with ginger hair and a mustache. Next to him was the small woman from like a week ago or something. Keith didn't keep track of time that well. What was her name? Pidge? She and the taller man appeared to have been watching him as he played. Other than them the lounge was rather empty. He sighed and stood up from the piano seat.

"Excellent! Marvelous! Amazing! I love it! The voice, the emotion, the _talent!_ You, madam, are going places!" The man grinned. Keith lifted a brow.

"Uh…that's nice," he said as he slipped off the catwalk.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Coran. Pidge here spoke to you a few days ago about joining our music company," Coran spoke holding out his hand. Keith eyed his invitation for a handshake and ignored it.

"Which company do you work for?" He asked. Coran dropped his hand.

"Ah, we work the the Altean music company. Pidge is a manager, and I am a producer," he told Keith.

"Altean? Like the diner down the road?" He questioned raising a brow.

"Ah, you must be talking about Allura's establishment. Yes she is our bosses daughter. She didn't want to be in the music industry, so Alfor gave her a small loan to open her own diner. He's very proud of her," Coran informed him.

"I see…so you guys want to sign me?" Keith asked resting his hand on his hip.

"Yes! Of course. Pidge told me you were wonderful on stage, but I am absolutely blown away. The emotion in your voice is astounding!" Coran gushed. Keith glanced over at the bar hoping to make eye contact with Shiro, but tensed up when he found familiar blue eyes instead. Shit. When did _he_ get in here?

"T-thank you," Keith stuttered and forced himself to look at the ground.

"Tell me, do you write your own songs?"

"Um…" he trailed off and sneaked another glance at Lance at the bar. He seemed to be watching him…oh dear. "Me writing down and expressing my emotions…isn't really a good idea."

"Sure it is! If you can sing like that with whatever is on your mind I'm sure would be mesmerizing," Coran encouraged. Keith couldn't stop looking at Lance, and thankfully Lance couldn't stop looking at him either. He blushed when those blue eyes looked him up and down.

"Ah-hem," Pidge cleared her throat. Keith snapped his attention back to the two people in front of him.

"Oh um I've never written a song before," Keith said.

"No worries. We can hire a lyricist and a musician to help you the first few times, but I'd really like to get you to meet Alfor and hopefully we can settle on a contract," he proposed. Keith sighed.

"Tell him I'm willing to chat over lunch at Allura's diner. Probably this Saturday at noon," Keith told him.

"How about the next time you have a show so he can see what you do?" Pidge suggested pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Keith frowned.

"I guess…Friday at ten pm?" He replied.

"Sounds wonderful! I can't wait to see you on stage again," Coran grinned and held out his hand again hopefully. Keith accepted the handshake this time and nodded.

"Okay. See you then," he said.

     Coran and Pidge said their goodbyes before walking out of the bar. Keith sighed for probably the five hundredth time that night. When he looked over at the bar he found Lance's blue eyes again, and stood awkwardly trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He didn't have to think for long before he was walking over to the bar without even thinking about it. Lance was sipping on his beer while Keith made eye contact with Shiro. The older man raised a brow and Keith blushed before sliding in to the stool next to Lance. He looked away and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear as he sat in his cloud of tulle.

"Who was that?" Shiro asked Keith. The queen looked up at him as Shiro started to mix him a drink.

"A producer. He's from the same company as Pidge. They work together I guess," he answered.

"Oh? Did you make business plans without me?" Shiro teased.

"Yeah…the big boss man, Alfor, is coming on Friday," Keith said. He watched as Shiro poured out a fruity red drink for him.

"That's great. What's the name of the company?" Shiro inquired and set the drink in front of him.

"I forgot," Keith lied and took a sip.

"Ah…well I'm off my shift right now. I'll see ya later," Shiro said.

"Don't you have another hour?" Keith mumbled. Shiro was already on the other side of the bar.

"Yup," he replied and walked away.

     Keith sighed and sipped his drink again. He glanced over at Lance to see he was being ignored. Just great. Those blue eyes were all over him not a minute ago and _now_ he wanted to keep to himself? Keith rolled his eyes and licked the edge of his glass to get every last drop of alcohol. Thank god for kiss proof liquid lipsticks, right? If only he had used that the night he blew Lance, but _noooo_ he had to have a glossy lip that night. Needless to say he learned his lesson.

     He looked over when Lance cleared his throat and then they made eye contact. Keith blushed again and looked down at his drink. He could feel Lance staring at him as he bit the inside of his lip and then took another sip. Damn this was hard. Eventually curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but look at Lance again. He was glad to see the light blush dusted along his cheeks. It confirmed he wasn't the only one who was fucking nervous. Keith set his drink down and cleared his throat, but he was surprised when Lance spoke to him first.

"Hey…"

     That night was definitely going to be interesting.


	13. Sweet like sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens…

"Uh…hey," Keith murmured and traced his gloved finger along the base of his glass.

"I meant to come sooner and see your show, but I um…got a little held up with Hunk," he said. Keith shrugged.

"It's no big deal," he hummed and sipped his drink.

"But that…earlier was…really good," Lance stammered.

"Thanks."

     They were awkwardly silent again, and Keith hated it. He knew he wanted to give him a response to work off of, but he just wasn't sure how to talk to him. He didn't want to spill his feelings out too much. Talking made him vulnerable.

"So you're gonna get signed?" Lance asked. Keith shrugged.

"Maybe. I still don't know if I want to do it yet," he answered.

"I dunno if you care, but I think you should do it," Lance said. Keith raised a brow at him.

"Why?"

"Because…you're amazing," Lance replied looking at him with those bright blue eyes. Keith blushed and felt himself tense up again.

"D-don't say things like that!" He stuttered. Lance smirked.

"But you are. You're amazing and you're talented, and you're _pretty_ ," he teased. Keith turned a redder shade before glaring down at the bar. Damn him…

"Actually. You're more than pretty," Lance hummed and leaned closer. "You're beautiful…gorgeous…perfect," he whispered. Keith clenched his fist and his brows furrowed. It was ridiculous how much that excited him. How it made his heart flutter. How it made his tuck extremely uncomfortable.

"Shut up," Keith grumbled through clenched teeth. Lance chuckled and Keith wanted to die from how attractive it sounded next to his ear.

"Why? I thought you said you liked it when I complimented you," Lance spoke lowly as he ran his hand down Keith's back. Unfortunately for the queen his dress was rather low in the back, so he felt Lance's warm finger tips until they met the fabric just under his shoulder blades. Keith shivered and straightened his back in response.

"You're the worst," he growled. Lance then trailed his hand back up to push some hair away from his neck. Keith definitely didn't move his shoulder down to open up his neck on _purpose_ , but when he did he was instantly met with a short kiss. "Lance…"

"I like complimenting you," he said and settled his hand on Keith's waist. The queen pressed his lips together.

"Dammit Lance…" he cursed before grabbing the sides of Lance's face and kissing him.

     It was short, but damn was it heated. When Keith pulled back Lance blinked at him and leaned in for another kiss. He was stopped when he felt Keith's silk covered fingers against his lips.

"If you kiss me again I'm not going to be able to think straight. Now, I'm gonna go undress and then when I get back you're coming with me to my apartment. Understand?" He said. His fingers slightly trembled over Lance's lips.

"Understood."

 

* * *

 

     Much like last time they went to Keith's apartment they had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves in the taxi. Keith kissed all sense and ability to think out of Lance while he straddled his hips. This time Lance was more responsive and squeezed his ass over his jeans. Keith moaned and tilted his head back. He held back the urge to rock his hips for the sake of the driver, but couldn't help but whimper when Lance continued to feel up his ass and try to push him against his crotch.

     It was a blessing when the taxi stopped in front of Keith's apartment, and he had to pry Lance away from his body. He quickly paid the cabbie and tugged Lance by the hand as he ran in to the apartment building. Entering the elevator was a disaster since someone was actually in there. Keith had to hold Lance's wrists to keep his hands off of him. He still accepted his warm kisses, and earned more than one glare from the old woman each time he accidentally moaned. Then the elevator stopped and they quickly made their way to Keith's room.

"Finally," Lance grinned against Keith's neck as he unlocked the door.

"Dammit, Lance," Keith growled.

     Lance eagerly followed the queen inside and locked the door behind them. Keith was more than desperate to tug Lance to his bedroom and moaned when he was pinned to his mattress. His neck was attacked with kisses while Lance went straight for his jeans. Keith huffed and kicked off his boots as he helped Lance pull off his tight jeans. Their lips smashed together over and over as they ripped off each other's clothes like it offended them. When Keith pulled Lance's shirt over his head he nearly had a heart attack at the sight of him naked and on top of him.

"Oh my god. Fuck me right now," Keith breathed as he ran his hands over the perfect tan chest in front of him. Lance chuckled.

"Is that Red talking?" He teased. Keith looked up at his eyes and blushed.

"A little…but it's mostly Keith," he replied.

     Lance lost his grin and leaned down to kiss him. Keith whined as he felt hands on his bare skin. He wiggled out of Lance's grip and flipped over to crawl to his night stand. He grabbed lube and a condom from the drawer, but yelped when he felt Lance grip his hips and pull him back.

"Look at you…you look so cute," Lance hummed and kissed his lower back. Keith moaned uncontrollably when Lance grabbed his ass tight.

"Fuck…L-Lance," he stuttered and panted.

"I haven't even touched you yet. I wonder how you sound when I'm deep inside you," Lance continued and kissed down over his cheeks. Keith pressed his chest to the mattress and his ass against Lance's face.

"Please…p-please…Lance," he gasped.

"Please what?" Lance asked as he spread Keith's cheeks.

"Mmmmm…fuck me…please," he begged. Lance chuckled and pressed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle. Keith moaned loudly and stuffed his face in to the mattress.

"I can't hear you," Lance teased. He circled his tongue around Keith's hole and was pleased to hear his unmuffled moan in response.

"Fuck…d-don't tease me," he growled. Lance grinned before licking him again. Keith gritted his teeth as he moaned again.

"You even moan like a queen," he hummed. Keith whimpered and buried his head in his forearms. He was surprised to hear the sound of his bottle clicking open, but even more surprised when he felt a warm finger enter him. He cried out and instantly pushed his hips back against it. Lance had to hold him steady as he slowly fucked him with his finger.

"You're so pretty like this. I love this view of you," Lance said and literally kissed his ass.

"More," Keith demanded trying to wiggle his hips free. Lance pulled back in surprise.

"Already? I don't wanna hurt you," he replied.

"Yes! Please, oh my god," Keith snapped. Lance cautiously added his second finger and turned bright red at the loud yet breathy moan that left Keith. He was entranced by how easily Keith adjusted around the new width, and how desperately he tried to push his hips against the intrusion.

"More…" Keith moaned.

"Keith, I-"

"Lance," he interrupted and glanced over his shoulder. Lance swallowed hard at how intensely Keith looked at him. "I really want you…either add another finger or fuck me already."

     Lance forgot how to breathe as he stared at those deep navy eyes. Did Keith really just say that? That sounded like something Lance could only dream of Keith saying. Hearing that turned him on beyond belief, and it took him a few moments to snap out of it and notice Keith's frustrated growls as he tried to fuck himself on Lance's fingers. Without a second thought Lance flipped him on his back and leaned down to kiss and suck on his neck. Keith moaned when Lance's fingers returned inside of him, and ground his hips against him.

"Ah…for Christ's sake, Lance," he breathed and reached down to grab his dick. Lance tensed up and groaned at the sudden stimulation. That in return sent shivers down Keith's spine.

"Now, Lance…" Keith sighed against his ear. He grunted and pushed his hips in Keith's fist.

"Fuck, Keith," he spoke through clenched teeth. Keith grabbed the condom and guided Lance's lips back up to his while he quickly rolled the rubber on. He then found the lube and spread it over Lance's length.

"I want you now," the queen murmured.

"Keith…" Lance gasped and pulled back. Keith blinked up at him.

 

"Yeah?" He replied. Lance smirked.  
"You're pretty when you're desperate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha


	14. Sweet like staying the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's better to say things than not…but we never know that in the moment

     Some would say sex is a sacred thing. They would say your first time should be special and should be very gentle and careful. They would say you should only have one partner for your entire life and that you should cherish them and hold them. Others would say fuck that and do what you want, but Keith never really went one way or the other. He always figured sex would happen as it happens and people took their own path. Of course it was hard for him to imagine why someone would want to stay with one partner their entire life. He thought it was like sticking to one flavor of ice cream for the rest of his life. Even when ice cream was being offered and they didn't have the flavor he chose to cherish and hold for the rest of his life. It was a ridiculous concept to him. That was until he felt Lance inside of him for the first time.

     The air felt different. His skin was tighter. Even his heart was effected the moment Lance slowly pushed in to him. He couldn't breath for a moment, but when he finally figured out how to gasp for air he couldn't help but cry out with pleasure at the same time. It was indescribable, unfathomable, unadulterated bliss. His black nails dug in to the sheets as he bucked his hips up and taking up more of Lance's length. The taller male hissed and denied Keith his sweet euphoria once again by pushing his hips down.

"K-Keith! Jesus Christ!" He cursed. Keith whimpered and arched his back in hopes to get closer.

"Lance…please…just give it to me…I want you so much," Keith begged.

     The frustrated growl that left Lance's throat caused Keith to bite his lip and look up at him with those same eyes he did that night in his dressing room. Those pleading eyes that tempted Lance to just _indulge_  and _fuck his brains out_. A certain breathy moan escaped Lance as he knit his brows and closed his eyes. He really looked like he was trying to resist what Keith was asking for.

"Keith…I-I…I don't wanna h-hurt you," he stuttered. He gripped Keith's hips harder when they started to wiggle.

"Lance," Keith spoke. His voice slowly melting in Lance's ears and filled with lust. He opened his eyes and held back another moan when he connected with Keith's navy ones. "I want it rough."

"Fuck," Lance cursed hoarsely and shut his eyes again.

"I want you to dick me down. I don't wanna be able to walk in the morning. Lance, _listen to me_ ," he spoke harshly. Lance blinked at him.

"You had your chance at foreplay in the bar. Now I _need_  you to fuck me and I need you to fuck me _hard_. Got it?"

"Dammit, Keith…why are you so tempting?" Lance groaned and started to move his hips back and forth. Keith moaned.

"Why are you resisting? Faster," he urged.

     Lance grunted and rolled his hips with each thrust. Keith was about to grab one of his pillows when he felt the hands on his hips hold him to the perfect angle. A rough moan left him as he felt Lance brush against just the right spot. It was an unbelievable sensation that had him grasping at the sheets. This definitely wasn't the first time he's been fucked in the ass, but it was certainly the best he's come across. He didn't want anything else but this for the rest of his life. His toes curled and he suddenly felt his comforter bunched up under him. He wasn't about to question what was happening, and gasped when Lance moved his hands up his waist and leaned down to kiss his neck.

     That wasn't good enough. He grabbed Lance's face and kissed him on the lips. With his hips now free, Keith shoved his hips to meet every thrust and loved the stutter in his movements and his breath. Keith bit his bottom lip as Lance tried to keep his previous pace. Alas it was hopeless when Keith smirked against his lips and wrapped his legs around Lance's waist.

"Harder," Keith whispered. Lance groaned before immediately obliging and ramming in to Keith. The queen shouted in shock and surprise and that's when Lance stopped completely.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Should I stop? Did anything t-"

"Oh my god Lance just shut up and do that _again!_ " Keith cried and desperately humped up against him.

"A-again?" Lance stuttered.

"Please," Keith sobbed. Lance resumed the same speed he was at and grunted when he heard Keith's gasp of pleasure.

"F-fuck yes," he hissed and threw his head back. 

     Lance suppressed a whimper when he saw Keith's face pinch from how fucking _good_ he felt. He was suddenly filled with determination to fill him to the brim with more of that good feeling until it was over flowing. He latched on to the side of the queens neck and trailed up until he was kissing and licking at his lips. Keith whimpered quite pathetically in response.

"Lance…Lance…ff-fuck _Lance_ ," he blabbered.

"God, Keith. If you knew how fucking beautiful you look to me right now…" Lance didn't finish his sentence as he opted for getting lost in the queens lips.

"Tell me…tell me…please," Keith sighed against his lips and dug his hands through Lance's short hair.

"It's unbelievable. You look like a goddamn piece of art. I wish I could see you like this forever. It should be illegal how breathtaking you look," Lance spilled on and on as he rested his forehead against Keith's.

"Shit…"

"Fuck. Everything about you is so fucking perfect. You're all I could ask for. You're so sexy when you're in drag, but fuck you're straight up sex appeal no matter what you're wearing," he continued. Keith listened intently between moans and whines. Lance only seemed to move faster the more he talked.

"God I've dreamed about being inside of you. Whispering dirty shit to you with your lipstick all smeared and your hair a mess. I want you all the fucking time and I can't stop wanting you," his voice started to run thin and he gasped for breath.

     Keith pulled his lips down and desperately kissed him. Lance groaned and dragged Keith's lower lip between his teeth. He slipped his hand between them and slowly stroked Keith's length. Keith moaned loudly and was too weak with the sensation that he had to let his head fall down on the mattress.

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that," Lance breathed.

"D-doing what?" He asked.

"Everything," Lance huffed and nuzzled his face in to Keith's pale skin.

     Keith's chest felt warm as he enjoyed the feeling of Lance burying his head on his chest and in to his neck. He couldn't help but feel like the kisses being pressed to his collar bone felt more loving than lustful. It only made him whimper when it made his chest feel full and added to the stimulation between them.

"Cum…cum inside me…I want you," Keith whispered and kissed his ear. Lance groaned and tightened his grip and pace on Keith's dick.

"Lance! I want it again…I want you," he rambled.

"Goddammit Keith. You sound like a fucking princess," Lance grunted. With that last comment Keith's jaw dropped but no sound left him until Lance felt hot spurts of cum between them.

"Jesus…" he groaned when heard Keith's exhausted moan that followed his orgasm.

     It didn't take long for Lance to cum. After hearing that he was done for. They rode out their orgasm together and eventually flopped down on the mattress. Keith cradled Lance's head to his chest. His thumb gently caressed his cheek as sleep slowly started to eat him away. 

     Lance started to get up and pulled himself out of Keith. When the heat of his body disappeared from Keith's arms the queens eyes fluttered open. He watched as Lance got up off the bed and peeled off the dirty condom. Keith sat up and rubbed at his tired eye. Lance noticed him and merely picked up his boxers from the floor.

"Are you leaving?" Keith asked. Lance looked at him as he pulled on his garment. He sounded exhausted, and he looked upset at the idea that Lance was gonna leave him alone. There was silence between them as Lance picked up his jeans. He sighed.

"I have to work in the morning," he said simply. Keith frowned and felt his heart race. He looked away from Lance and started to fix his hair.

"I mean…that's good. I didn't want you to stay. I'm awful at sharing a bed," Keith said. Lance finished buttoning his pants and then worked on getting his shirt on.

"Well…" he pulled his shirt over his head. "I guess it's a good thing I have an early shift."

"Yup. It's great," Keith nodded. He moved to the edge of his bed and put on his own boxers. Lance cleared his throat and grabbed his jacket.

"Uh…thanks…by the way…" he said shyly. Keith looked at him with sharp eyes.

"For what?" He asked. Lance shrugged awkwardly and tugged on the sleeve.

"It was good sex," he said simply. Keith looked away.

"Yeah…that's all it is," Keith replied. Lance was quiet for a moment.

"Right…" he sighed. "Just…just sex."

"I guess I'll see you around," Keith said. Lance nodded.

"Yeah." The skinny man turned to leave, but hesitated at the door. He looked back at Keith over his shoulder. "I really do think you should do it," he announced. Keith looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Do what?"

"The business deal. Getting signed or whatever…I think you should do it," Lance said. Keith blinked.

"Oh…that…"

"I mean, you probably don't care what I think, but…" Lance smiled a little. "I think you'd make it big." Keith didn't say anything for a moment. He was too busy trying to ignore the burn in his throat and the stinging in his eyes.

"Thanks," he managed to say normally. Lance nodded.

"Goodnight."

"Night…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyyyyyy y'all. Anyone seen season two yet? No spoilers but how did you like it? I have a couple more episodes to watch but so far I'm liking it. Season one was better by far though :/ hopefully season 3 will be better


	15. Sweet like a promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't good with feelings, coping, or alcohol. Lance is good with dogs though.

     Keith woke up with tired eyes and a headache. All he could remember from last night after Lance left was raiding his own fridge for whatever beer he had and falling asleep singing show tunes. It appeared he cried at one point during the early hours of the morning. There were mascaras stains down his cheeks, and his nose was all stuffy and red. He groaned and dragged himself to his bathroom to look at the mess he made on himself. His heart ached when he noticed the marks on his neck, and when he ran his fingers over them it made his body tingle.

     He didn't want to wallow in self pity. Instead he snapped out of it and focused on cleaning himself up. He hopped into his shower and properly washed his face and body. Then he dried himself and finally checked the time. It was nearly noon, and he knew he was more than late for his bar shift. He sighed and dialed Shiro's number.

"Keith? Where are you?" Shiro asked.

"At home being a hot mess per usual," Keith muttered as he waltzed into his kitchen in nothing but his boxers and his shirt from last night.

"How late did you stay up? You sound hungover."

"Yeah," was Keith's only response as he started gathering ingredients for his hangover smoothie.

"Please don't tell me you're making your Bloody Mary smoothie," Shiro sighed.

"I'm not making my Bloody Mary smoothie," Keith lied.

"I hate that I know you're lying. Look, are you coming in tonight or not?" He asked.

"I can't tend the bar tonight, but I'll perform," he replied and opened his freezer to dig out whatever liquor he had left.

"Don't tell me you're gonna perform drunk."

"I'm not gonna perform drunk," Keith lied again.

"Ugh…what happened?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing," Keith mumbled and pulled out his weird blender thingy.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's nothing," Keith insisted.

"I'm serious, Keith. Tell me what's up," Shiro urged. Keith sighed and paused his smoothie.

"I invited Lance to my apartment again," he said.

"Yeah, I saw you two leaving together. How'd it go?" He asked. Keith clenched his jaw.

"Fine…until he left," Keith said.

"Oh…he didn't-"

"No. He didn't spend the night," Keith confirmed.

"I'm sorry."

"He has an early shift so it was probably better than falling asleep with me and then I wake up to nothing," Keith muttered and resumed making his breakfast.

"Did you tell him you wanted him to stay?" Shiro asked. Keith laughed bitterly.

"As if I would tell him that," Keith grumbled.

"Maybe you should. Communication is important," Shiro reminded him.

"Yeah so is drinking 200 ounces of water a day, but you don't see me jugging a gallon," Keith snarked. Shiro sighed.

"Right. Anyways, I'll see you tonight. Get some rest."

"Whatever."

__

* * *

 

"Lance, come into my office please."

     Lance blinked up at his manager and took a moment to process the request. He handed over the shower head to his co-worker and walked to his managers office. He was barely two hours into his six hour shift, and he only hoped he didn't do anything wrong. Usually he was called in to cover someone's shift, but everyone was on time today. The only other possibility his brain went to was getting fired. He didn't do anything wrong, but he was nervous.

"Yes?" Lance asked as he peeked his head in the managers office.

"Come in. Close the door behind you," Joe said. Lance nodded and entered his office. "Sit." Lance sat.

"So…do you need me to stay later or something? I have a shift at Marty's after this, but I can call my other boss at the grocery store," he offered. Joe grinned.

" _That_ is why you are sitting in this seat, young man," he told him. Lance blinked.

"Uh…huh?"

"You like dogs, right?"

"I love them."

"And you're passionate about this, right? From what I can see you've got a bit of a talent with dogs too," Joe continued. Lance shrugged.

"I mean…I get along with them, but I do basic grooming. Nothing fancy," Lance replied.

"What I'm getting at is that you're dedicated. You've never been late. You stay later, and you cover other people's shifts for them. You're friendly with the customers. You're the perfect employee. The only thing that's stopping me from scheduling you more hours is your second job," he went on. Lance blushed a little.

"I try my best."

"And your best is currently earning you a promotion," Joe announced. Lance's eyes widened.

"A…what?"

"I want you to be assistant manager here, Lance. You'll get more hours and a raise, plus some extra benefits part time employees don't get. You'll be my assistant until I either quit or retire and you can take my place," Joe explained further. Lance had trouble forming a response.

"I-I dunno what to say…"

"Lance, you have more passion and merit than anyone else. I want you to quit your job at Marty's. I promise you'll get twice as much working the same hours here," Joe continued.

"What about-"

"Gerald? I had to fire him a couple days ago. I caught him smoking pot in the back with another employee I had to fire. I trust that you won't get into that stuff on the job," Joe said. Lance nodded vigorously.

"Yes, you can definitely trust me on that," he confirmed. Joe smiled.

"I'm glad."

"I-I'll give my two weeks notice to John at Marty's today," he said.

"That'll be great. I appreciate that," Joe smiled.

"Yeah-"

"Lance! Coco is going off again!" One of the employees interrupted slamming the door open.

"Crap! I'm coming, Coco!"

 

* * *

 

     Keith stumbled off stage and fell into the first stranger who approached him. He didn't do more than a sloppy French kiss, and after that he drunkenly waved to the many people filming him. He staggered off into his dressing room and finished the bottle he had brought on stage with him. He groaned and let it fall to the ground. Then he tumbled over to the beer he had left on his makeup table and tipped it back. To his dismay it was also empty.

"Fucking useless," he growled and threw it to the ground. There was a knock on his door and he glared over his shoulder.

"If you don't have booze, I don't wanna," he said loud enough for the person to hear. Shiro opened the door and gave Keith a disappointing glare.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked. Keith hiccuped and turned around to lean against the makeup desk. He held out his arms gracefully and smiled drawing his knees together cutely.

"I'm drowning my feelings in alcohol," he replied proudly and then set his hands on his hips like a doll. Shiro sighed and stepped inside.

"Keith-"

"Who's Keith? I'm Red hot bitch…hottest bitch in town," Keith slurred. Shiro walked over and cringed at his breath.

"How much have you had?" He asked. Keith giggled and waved his hand around.

"Whatever."

"Keith-"

"Hey!" Keith's eyes widened with an epiphany. "Let's play a game."

"Keith, no-"

"Yeah! It's called 'fuck me against my makeup desk until I pass the fuck out'," Keith interrupted. Shiro gave him a disgusted look.

" _No_ , Keith-"

"C'mooooooon," Keith groaned and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. "I'm an adult I can make my own decisions."

"You're drunk," Shiro replied and took Keith's hands away from his neck.

"If you won't do it, I'll find someone else who will," Keith persisted.

"No you won't. You're staying in here until you calm down and then I'm calling you a cab and taking you home," Shiro said. Keith pouted and walked away to sit on his cushion chair. He sighed and let his head down.

"Doesn't matter anyways," he muttered. Shiro blinked at him and sat next to Keith on the chair. Keith leaned his head on his shoulder. "No matter who I ask I already know it won't be good."

"Why?"

"Because _Lance_ you idiot…" Keith muttered.

"What did Lance do?"

"He did _me_ , but he did me _so_ _good_  I don't think I'll ever find someone who can fuck me the same way," Keith sighed. Shiro patted his back.

"You're still upset that he didn't spend the night," Shiro stated. Keith was very still and looked at the makeup on his desk. A tear trickled down his face and he sniffled.

"Yeah…"


	16. Sweet like a puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs to get his shit together

     Once again, Keith woke up to a pounding headache. He groaned at the sunlight streaming in through his window and into his eyes. The pulsing in his head from his hangover made him bury himself into his blankets. Then his phone went off and he growled. He quickly grabbed his device and pressed the decline button on the caller. His phone was silent and he shut it off before it could make another sound. Unfortunately he didn't turn it all the way off and less than a minute later it was vibrating against his chest. He groaned and sat up. He declined the call again and got up off his bed.

     It was Saturday. There was nothing special about Saturday's except for a super late night shift with an even later performance. Usually he didn't perform so many days in a row, but he wasn't exactly feeling like himself lately. Shiro wasn't expecting him to perform last night, and he probably should've stopped him when he swayed with half a bottle of jack. That bottle of jack that Keith could still feel when he accidentally bumped his head on his fridge. He groaned and rubbed the spot as he opened his freezer. How was he already out of liquor…?

"Shiro," he groaned.

     The queen dizzily stomped back to his room and fell face first into his bed. He groaned loudly and buried himself in the sheets. Then his phone vibrated again and he grunted with frustration. He groped the sheets until he found his device and answered it.

"What did you do with my shit?" Keith demanded to know.

"Good morning to you too. I see you've checked your freezer," Shiro answered. Keith merely growled in response. "It's for your own good."

"Bullshit," Keith mumbled.

"You're also not performing tonight," Shiro told him.

"What!" Keith shouted. Pain pulsed in his head and he grunted.

"You performed like three days in a row, and last night you performed raging drunk. You're lucky Pidge got stuck in traffic because that was the night she was supposed to come in and watch you with Alfor, _and_ you have an appointment with them that has been pushed back because they still haven't seen you perform," Shiro reminded him. Keith rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a shit about them," he mumbled.

"Listen, Keith. Take the weekend to get better. Don't take it to get raging drunk and drown your feelings or whatever. Take the time to rest," Shiro advised. Keith sighed.

"Does that mean I don't have to come in tonight?" He asked.

"That's exactly what that means," Shiro confirmed. Keith sighed.

"Alright."

"Good. I'll come by later tonight with some dinner," Shiro told him.

"Mmm…"

"And it wouldn't be a bad idea to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Mmmmm…"

"Oh! I have a good idea-"

"No," Keith moaned.

"It'll help me out, buddy. C'mon," Shiro coaxed. Keith made another displeasing sound. "I wanna get Allura a dog. She's always been a huge fan of dogs and they're not allowed in her building, so I figured I'd keep one in mine for her to see whenever she wanted."

"You guys are gross."

"Can you stop by the pet store and just take a look at what's there? You don't have to buy anything, but maybe take some pictures?" Shiro asked. Keith sighed.

"Fine."

"Awesome. I'll see you tonight."

"Whatever."

 

* * *

 

     The closest pet store was also a groomers. It wasn't a global corporation, but it was pretty well known in this part of town. In fact Keith was certain he had seen a couple other's in some neighboring cities. The one he stepped into was the first one, so it also had an adoption center built into it. Keith was still getting over his hangover and had to resort to drinking lots of water and taking migraine medication. He probably looked like a mess, but he didn't care. Who was going to judge him? People he didn't know or care about? The employees? The fucking dogs? Heaven forbid a chihuahua be offended by his smudged eyeliner and messy hair. He'd flip it off anyways.

     Something told Keith that Shiro and Allura didn't want a small dog. At first he was distracted by some of the toys and collars for sale, but once he got past them he made it straight to the dogs. There was a person at the front counter typing away at his laptop and Keith stood awkwardly at the desk. The employee peeked up over his glasses and immediately smiled at Keith. His name tag read Jeffrey.

"Hello! Welcome to Joey's pets and grooming! Are you interested in a new companion?" He asked. Keith frowned.

"Uh…my friend wants a dog or something for his girlfriend," Keith told him.

"Well, isn't that sweet? Would you like to take a look at them in the back?" Jeffrey asked.

"I guess…"

"Right this way," he said with a smile. 

     Keith followed him behind the counter and into the door adjacent to it. It lead into the grooming room where workers washed the dogs and trimmed their coats. Jeffrey lead Keith down the aisle between the rows of tables and tubs, and into another door. The second room was much like the front lobby, but this time Keith could hear excited yapping and barking from behind another door that Jeffrey opened for him.

"It's play time soon, so they're a little bit excited," Jeffrey told him.

"That's fine," Keith mumbled. 

     He stepped into a medium sized room with stacks of cages filled with dogs. There was everything from small excited puppies to sleepy old dogs. While Keith wasn't exactly a dog person there was something interesting about seeing all the different kinds of dogs in front of him. He walked along the wall of different dogs and let his eyes inspect each creature. 

     Eventually he stopped when he noticed an unnaturally fluffy puppy poking around under its blanket. Keith examined it further and it eventually popped its head up to see him. The dog panted with its tongue out, and Keith brought his hand up to touch the cage. It walked towards Keith with its blanket over its body and sniffed at his fingers. A slight smile spread over his face as it started to lick him. It's soft paw pressed against his knuckles and he found himself chuckling.

"Alright, Jeff. It's time to let them out," a familiar voice announced.

     Keith's focus was pulled away from the small dog and instead focused on the man walking into the room. He blinked at the tan man untangling the keys from his belt and immediately looked back to the dog. His grip on the cage tightened and he looked at the puppy with wide eyes. It sniffed at his nose since it was closer to the cage and he stayed completely still.

"I keep forgetting Joe promoted you. Probably for a good reason. Gerald never let the dogs out of their cages," Jeffery said. Honey sweet laughter filled the air and Keith felt himself blush. The dog continued to take interest in him.

"Wow. I can't believe how terrible he was at his job. Can you get the door?" Keith heard the door closing shut and he knew he was doomed.

"Yeah, I mean he was baked half the time. I think he only got the job because his dad is a major share holder," Jeffrey said.

"Rich people…I can't believe them sometimes. I'm just glad Joe gave me this job. I mean-oh, here. I'll hand them to you and you put them down."

"Okay." From the corner of his eye Keith could see Jeffrey taking the dogs from tan hands and setting them down on the ground. Shit.

"Anyways. I loved my job at the grooming station, and I'm still working there mostly, but this is like my dream job. Y'know?"

"Yeah."

"In two weeks after I'm done with my grocery job I'll be here full time and I'll get paid twice as much."

"Wow. That sounds like you've stumbled upon some good luck," Jeffrey noted.

"Something like that."

     Keith stayed where he was as the two men continued their conversation. He was mildly distracted by the puppy in front of him, and no matter how much closer the employees moved towards him he couldn't budge. The dog licked at his knuckles again and he petted it a little with his index finger to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead on the cage.

"He's a handsome one, isn't he?" The familiar voice spoke loud and clear next to Keith. His eyes shot open and he looked down.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered.

"Are you interested in adopting him? He's super friendly."

"I'm here for a friend," Keith said.

"That's nice of you. I gotta let him out though. Could you step back, please?" 

     Keith stepped back and kept his face hidden under his messy bangs. Broad shoulders stepped in front of him and unlocked the cage, and when the man turned around he was immediately handed the fluffy puppy. Keith gasped in surprise and scrambled to support the dog. Unfortunately the man looked up just as he did. The smile on Lance's face was so pure and happy he couldn't remember how to breath.

"It's okay. Just hold on to him real tight and…"

     Lance trailed off as he finally got a good look at Keith's face. He was bright red and struggling to hold the affectionate dog still. It was licking his face and when he looked up at Lance again he felt nervous.

"Keith?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu
> 
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist
> 
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns


	17. Sweet like denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are hard, but desire is simple

"Ah, shit!" Keith almost dropped the puppy. It squirmed so much in his arms and he was so distracted by Lance that he couldn't hold him. Lance quickly reached out his arms and helped him keep the dog safe.

"Sorry," he laughed a little. "This one is named Beeves. He's super duper friendly and attacks every new face with kisses," he told Keith.

"I can-ack! I-I can see that," Keith stammered. The dog continued to lick all over his face and cause Keith to make a noise of distress.

"Why don't you two get to know each other while I finish letting the other guys out," Lance suggested. Keith nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. Alright," he agreed.

"And uh…maybe we can catch up?" Lance asked. Keith looked up at him and then nodded.

"Sure."

     With that said Lance nodded and resumed his job. Keith on the other hand sighed and turned around. He was instantly faced with a dozen puppies and dogs at his feet. Some were sniffing his shoes while others were barking and pawing at his knees. He made his best attempt not to step on any of them and shuffled away from the mass of dogs. They followed him regardless, but he eventually got enough space to sit down with the puppy already in his arms. It had finally calmed down enough to the point where Keith could take out his phone. He promptly took a selfie with it in his lap and sent the photo to Shiro.

"Who's the friend?" Lance asked. Keith nearly dropped his phone and clutched the dog on his lap.

"Uh…i-it's Shiro," Keith answered.

"Oh, Shiro would love him. Beeves is one of my favorites," Lance said as he took a seat next to Keith. He held a little mutt and set it down to play with the other dogs.

"He's getting it for Allura," Keith explained.

"How sweet of him…" Lance nodded. There was some awkward silent between them as Keith cleared his throat. "So how are you?" Lance spoke up.

"I could be better," Keith replied. "But it sounds like you're doing good. With your promotion and all."

"Yeah, Hunk is excited about the extra cash," Lance smiled.

"Congratulations. I think you deserve it," Keith said.

"Thanks. Did you ever follow up with that business deal?"

"Pidge couldn't make it on Friday, so my meeting with Alfor is pushed back until they can see one of my performances," Keith told him.

"Ah, that's too bad. I'm sure when they see you they'll instantly want you," Lance assured him. Keith smiled a little and petted Beeves.

"You think so?" Keith murmured.  
"I've never seen a show like yours before, but something tells me yours stands out," Lance said. Keith blushed a little. His phone buzzed.

"Did you show Shiro?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He likes it. Do you mind holding on to Beeves until he comes in and picks it up?" Keith requested.

"Oh yeah. We can hold him for Shiro-" Lance stopped talking when the door opened.

"Jeffrey, we need you out front," an employee said.

"Right! I'll be right there," Jeffrey said and followed after them. 

     They left Keith and Lance alone in the room and promptly shut the door behind them. It was silent between them, and Keith looked at Lance. The tan man looked back at him, and the tension between them was so painfully obvious now that they were alone.

"Uh…um…as I was saying…" he trailed off as Keith gently removed Beeves from his lap. "We can hold Beeves…" Keith crawled closer and Lance leaned away. "F-for Shiro. Uh…he can pick him up-" he wanted to move back more, but instead found himself against the cages. "-anytime this next week-"

"I've missed you," Keith whispered. Lance glanced at his lips and bit his own. It was hard to say no to someone who looked so perfect.

"Keith, trust me…I'd love to fool around, but-" he hesitated as Keith straddled his hips. "-b-but I'm at work right now, a-and i just got this new promotion and-" Keith kissed him. "-I don't wanna fuck it up-" he was kissed again. "-and-" another kiss. "-I don't…know what I'm saying."

"I don't either," Keith rasped and leaned in again.

     Lance settled his hands on Keith's hips and accepted his lips. They were dryer than Lance remembered, but he wasn't complaining. He found himself missing the queen's touch and affect that he had on his body throughout the past couple days. Their lips continued to work together languidly as the puppies played amongst themselves. A few wondered over to investigate, but Lance gently pushed them away. Keith rocked his hips forward, and Lance moaned into his mouth.

"I wanna ride you…right here," Keith breathed. Lance clenched his jaw and let it go to pant. Keith's body continued to rub against Lance as he kissed the tan man's jaw and neck. "God, I need you inside me again."

"Fuck, Keith," he cursed and pushed his head back against the cages. Nimble fingers plucked at the three buttons on Lance's uniform before supple lips trailed down his now exposed chest.

"I could get fired for this," Lance sighed.

"Then stop me," Keith challenged.

     Lance gave a weak sound of protest, but instead pulled their lips together again. Keith moaned at the impact and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. He licked at Lance's lips and grabbed the cage for leverage. He ground his hips even harder and Lance finally grabbed his ass. Keith whined and bit down on his lower lip.

"Lance! We-"

     Keith ripped his lips away from Lance and looked at the employee standing at the doorway. He froze, and it seemed that Lance froze too. The employee's name tag read Candace, and Candace took a long time taking in what she was seeing. Keith got up off of Lance's lap and readjusted his jacket. He cleared his throat and carefully navigated through the puppies to leave the room without another word. Candace looked at him over his shoulder and then to Lance who was standing up as well and rebuttoning his shirt.

"Uh…I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Joe," Lance said calmly.

"Who…was that?" She asked.

"Uh…he's a friend of mine-"

"A friend?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"Whatever. It won't happen again," he promised. Candace sighed.

"You're lucky you're good at your job. I'm keep this a secret, but Coco is going crazy again," she told him. Lance groaned.

"For fucks sake, Coco!"

 

* * *

 

     Shiro cared for Keith. He cared for him a lot. Mostly because they had known each other for so long, but also because that boy is a mess without him. When he came by Keith's apartment with food he was surprised to actually find him asleep. He was curled up in his couch with a cheesy romance movie playing. Shiro made sure to be extra quiet as he snuck into the kitchen and set the take out on the counter. It was rather difficult trying to take out a couple plates without making a sound, but he somehow succeeded. He dumped out Keith's favorites on a plate and made a plate for himself before he crept back into the living room.

     The queen hadn't moved since Shiro arrived. When he sat down next to Keith he shifted and eventually blinked his eyes open. They were somber and he sniffled. It finally occurred to Shiro that Keith had in fact cried himself to sleep again. He held out his plate to him with the chopsticks on the side.

"Hey," he spoke gently. Keith rubbed his eyes and accepted the plate.

"Hey," he replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"My headache finally went away," Keith mumbled and set his plate down on the pillow he was cuddling. With us hands free he broke apart his chopsticks.

"That's good. How was your day? Did you enjoy the pet store?" Shiro asked breaking his own chopsticks. Keith looked down at his food.

"I guess…"

"You looked kinda happy in the picture you sent me," Shiro told him. Keith was silent for a moment and played with his food.

"Did you know Lance worked there?" He asked. Shiro paused and blinked.

"Fuck, I didn't know he worked so close by. I'm so sorry, I thought he worked at a different one," Shiro said. Keith shook his head.

"It's fine…he got a promotion," he informed Shiro.

"Oh…that's really good. Wow."

"Yeah. I almost got him fired," Keith continued and took his first bite of food. Shiro stopped.

"You what?" He deadpanned.

"I almost got him fire-"

" _How?_ You weren't even there for an _hour_."

"I made out with him and dry humped him around a bunch of dogs," Keith answered calmly. Shiro sighed.

"Y'know…for someone who doesn't like Lance, you're activities with him are rather odd," he said. Keith shrugged.

"I was bored," he lied.

"Right."


	18. Sweet like a performance

     Pidge readjusted her tie in the mirror in front of her. She cleared up with Shiro over text that she could make it to Keith's performance that night, and was happy to finally get it over with. Coran has been bugging her for days about it. She was tempted to tell him to drive Alfor himself, but held her tongue because she knew she would get paid more for it. Alfor was putting the last touches on his suit as well and presented himself to Pidge.

"Well? How do I look?" He asked. Pidge raised a brow.

"I doubt your presentation matters. This is a drag show," she reminded him. Alfor frowned.

"Right…I suppose it doesn't matter…"

"But you look absolutely dashing," Pidge assured him. Alfor smiled.

"Really?" Pidge smiled back.

"Yessir."

 

* * *

 

     Keith carefully ruffled his hair one last time. He rarely wore extensions, but tonight it felt necessary. He puffed up his hair as usual, and slapped on as much red makeup as he could. His outfit was absolutely gorgeous, and he made sure it wasn't something old and stained like he typically wore. Instead he wore something classy. Something that sparkled and flashed in the spot light. A mid-calf snowy white dress with a petticoat that peeked out. It had strappy sleeves that crossed down his arms like ballet shoes, and of course he had fishnets under it. Red fishnets with red beads and a red ribbon around his waist. It was delicate and beautiful, and he topped it off with a little white faux fur drape.

     It had been a few days since he had seen Lance. He didn't know why he was thinking about him, but he was so there was no going back. Keith would be lying if he hadn't been thinking about Lance while picking out the songs he would perform that night. He fiddled with his red laced gloves as he tried not to bite his red lips. Alfor was out there tonight, and he would be able to tell Keith was just a fucking mess. He sighed and peeked out at the audience. It was…actually rather full. Word must've gotten out that there was gonna be a major music CEO there…

"You ready?" Shiro asked. Keith flinched and gasped. He quickly recovered and sighed.

"Just a little nervous," Keith replied.

"You'll do great," Shiro smiled. Keith smiled.

"Thanks."

"I gotta get back to the bar, but I'll be backstage when you get off," He assured him. Keith nodded.

"Kay…"

"Now, get out there," Shiro grinned and pushed him out there. 

     Keith nearly tripped on his shiny red pumps and glared at Shiro from the stage. He then looked out at the crowd and checked his hair again. Perfectly bouncy. Great. He walked out to the microphone stand and tapped it once. It was on, and when he looked over at the usual sound guy he gave a thumbs up. Keith cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd. Everyone started to quiet down as they admired the queen in front of them.

"Uh…hey…oh geez there's a lot of you tonight," he muttered into the microphone. There was some laughter and Keith took the microphone from the stand.

"You'll have to excuse me I'm not used to drawing such a crowd. Although with an outfit like this I don't blame the extra turn up," he said brushing the extensions off his shoulder. More laughter, of course. He smiled.

"Is it stereotypical to have Lady Gaga in my list of songs tonight?" He asked. "Who am I kidding, there's no such thing as a drag show without her."

"Nice tits!" Someone shouted. Keith put his hand on his hip.

"Thanks. They're Tupperware," he replied with a smile. "But anyways…I suppose I should get started, huh?" There was a collective yes from the crowd. Keith nodded.

"Alright… uh here's 'Ain't my fault' by Zara Larsson or whatever…"

     The track started and Keith sang without hesitation. His eyes scanned the crowd as he switched the microphone to his other hand and rested his now free one on the mic stand. He subtly shook his hips with the music and slowly turned to the side as he got lower and lower. Once he was down he popped back up and walked down the little catwalk the stage had. He grinned down at his audience and spotted Pidge and an expensive looking man in the back. He winked at the aging man and received a smile in response.

     It got to the time where he usually drops down into the audience, and he made a direct line to Alfor. He caresses the man's beard as he sang to him, and then moved on to Pidge who was rather non-responsive. He planted a kiss on her cheek, and she shrieked and instantly rubbed it off. It was a good thing he wasn't in the middle of a verse because he immediately laughed after that. Then he was singing again and marched back to the stage when his eye caught a familiar face.

     Lance. Sat right in the front again like the first time he ever saw one of Keith's show's. He instantly flushed red and climbed back up on stage. He stepped up and turned around to finish the song and pull the mic away with heavy breathing. There was the expected applause, except this time it was so much louder. Keith looked out at the people, but kept looking down at Lance. It was hard not to when he was right there, and it was extra hard now that he knew he was there. The queen sighed and sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Now…" he took a breath. "Normally when a queen performs Gaga its some thing like born this way or bad romance, but…I decided to pick something different," Keith announced. He then looked straight at Lance. 

"I needed something that fit my current situation better." Lance stiffened in his seat and Keith never took his eyes off him. "'Teeth'…by the queen herself."

     The music made Lance jump in his seat. He watched Keith as the queen finally looked away from him. That nimble body slipped off the stage again and he stepped with the beat. He made his way around the audience in the lounge collecting tips and getting in people's faces. It was only until their eyes met again did Lance realize Keith wasn't gonna go easy on him. The queen approached him, and he clenched the armrest of his seat.

     A red laced hand gripped his knee and he never looked away from those hypnotizing eyes. He bit his lip as Keith lowered himself between his legs and walked his fingers up his thigh. He then popped up and made himself comfortable in Lance's lap. Without thinking Lance gripped his waist and greedily drank up with sight of Keith so pretty on top of him.

 

_Got my addictions, and I love to fix 'em._

_No one's perfect._

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat._

_Show me your teeth._

 

     Eventually that perfect writhing wiggled out of Lance's lap, but not before nipping at his jaw and dragging gloved fingernails over his scalp. Then Keith was back on stage rolling around like an absolute hot mess, and Lance has never wanted someone as much as he wanted Keith in that moment. He kept his eyes on the pure and innocent color as Keith shed his faux fur and sat up to revel his perfect collar bones. They were a faded yellow, and Lance desperately wanted to renew the color. Keith noticed the look in his eyes and smiled. The song ended after that and Keith was panting on stage. Lance didn't hold back how much he was currently undressing the queen with his eyes, and brought his fist over his mouth.

     The tension was sweltering. Lance was positive that everyone in the bar could probably feel it, but he didn't care. He continued to watch Keith as he announced his last song and made a few comments and jokes. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Keith did at the pet store, and tonight was only another reminder of how fucking bad Lance wanted him again. Keith went on to sing his last song, but Lance couldn't stop thinking about what he'd do to him once he was done. The queen looked down at him and smiled. He couldn't wait.


	19. Sweet like an after party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'cute

     When Keith got off stage he was greeted by Shiro as promised. Immediately after that he was tugged away by a tan hand that filled him with excitement. They didn't even get to Keith's dressing room before Lance had his lips on Keith. The queen only giggled and kept them moving forward. He was still tucked, but it was loose from how much he sweat on stage that he was certain the tape would come off with ease. Still his tuck was merely a background thought when he opened his dressing room door and they stumbled inside. They laughed together and Keith hurried to close the door and lock it. Before he knew it he was on the floor with Lance between his legs.

     The first thing to go was his necklaces and bracelets. Then his gloves, and then his shoes. Keith grinned as Lance stripped off his accessories and then returned to his mouth. His hands fit with Keith's body as he moved under him and moaned into his mouth. Lance pushed at his strappy sleeves and kissed those perfect collar bones. Keith gasped when he nipped, and then helped push down the top of the dress. All his tips and bills spilled out from the fabric as it was stripped away. Then he was suddenly turned over on his back, and Lance was tugging down the zipper.

"You're so fucking pretty," Lance rasped and slipped his hands under the dress and the petticoat. Keith let out a whine and arched his back.

"Lance…please," he panted. The tan man turned Keith over again only for Keith to roll them both over. He leaned down and attacked Lance's lips as his sleeves slid down to expose his red bralette.

"Please…ah…please tell me you're gonna ride me again," Lance panted and rolled his hips up. Keith smirked and licked at his lips.

"I'm gonna ride you…I'm gonna ride you all night and fuck myself on your dick until I cum as much as I fucking want," he murmured and kissed down his neck. Lance groaned and gripped Keith's hips.

"God I want you now," Lance wheezed. Just as Keith was about to respond there was a knock on his door. He sighed and sat up straight.

"Sorry, no visitors!" He called and immediately went back to kissing Lance. There was a rattling of keys from outside, and Keith froze. No…Shiro wouldn't.

"Sorry, Keith, but there's someone who really wants…" 

     Shiro trailed off as he opened the door wide and got an eyeful of Lance and Keith. They were both absolutely covered in red lipstick smudges in a puddle of Keith's clothes and tips. Keith had that expression he wore when Shiro just fucked up big time. Behind him Alfor and Pidge got the same eyeful and blinked at the two men on the floor. Keith sighed and looked down at Lance.

"Can you…wait a little? It'll be really quick," he promised. Lance looked at Keith and then the three people at the door, then at Keith again.

"Uh…sure. Yeah," he nodded. Keith nodded back and got off of him. He helped Lance up and the skinny man helped zip his dress back up. Keith wasn't expecting that and blushed as Lance's hands lingered on his waist. He cleared his throat and then started to walk out.

"Oh, uh-"

"Your boyfriend can stay," Alfor spoke over Pidge. Keith and Lance turned bright.

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Keith stuttered.

"He's something," Pidge muttered. Lance started to wipe the lipstick away from his mouth and coughed nervously.

"Really, I-I should be going," Lance said. Keith felt his heart hurt.

"Nonsense. Stay," Alfor insisted. "We were only stopping by to compliment Ms. Red on her performance."

"It won't be long," Pidge confirmed. Lance looked back at Keith and then sighed.

"Alright…"

"Anyways," Alfor gently moved past Shiro and approached Keith. 

     He was unbelievably tall, and Keith couldn't tell if he was super dark or if his snow white hair just made him look darker than he was. Either way he still looked unbelievably attractive with his old age. He held out his hand for Keith to shake, and the queen accepted it. His smile widened and Keith couldn't help glance at Lance every now and then.

"It was a wonderful performance. I am absolutely thrilled to work with you. We can discuss business plans at a later date, but you are going places my dear," he told Keith. The queen blinked up at him.

"Uh…thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem, my lady," he said and kissed the back of his hand.

"Um…you know I'm a guy, right?" He asked. Alfor looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are?" He asked quietly.

"Alfor, I though you knew that," Pidge said. Alfor looked back at his employee.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I told you _he_ was a drag queen," Pidge replied.

"I thought that meant a really trashy but good singer," Alfor said. Keith laughed a little and patted the man's shoulder.

"It's okay. You're not the first one to be confused by my performance. There's a whole bunch of people online who think I'm either a trans girl or a cis girl it's hilarious," Keith informed him.

"You have a fan base?" Alfor asked. Keith blushed.

"I mean…a little. Drag queens get kinda popular online. I'm not like…drag race contestant famous, but eh," he explained.

"I see. Well that's something to discuss more later. Sorry for interrupting," Alfor said.

"It's no problem," Keith replied.

"I'll be going now, but we'll keep in touch," he smiled and started to walk out.

"Okay," Keith said quietly as the three people finally left his dressing room.

     Once he was alone with Lance he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and groaned. His hair was a complete mess, and he had lipstick everywhere. He immediately started to unclip and pull out his extensions as Lance watched him fuss over his appearance. A smile spread over his lips. He found it endearing and walked over to settle his hands on Keith's hips. The queen grabbed his makeup wipes and turned around to face him.

"God, you're worse than me," he grumbled and held his chin as he wiped away the red marks.

"You're incredibly cute," Lance said. Keith blushed and focused his glare on where he wiped away the makeup.

"How much did you drink tonight?" Keith grumbled.

"I didn't drink at all," Lance replied. Keith rolled his eyes and moved down his neck.

"You must've had at least three shots if you think I'm cute," Keith said and finished up cleaning his collar bones. As Keith set down the dirty wipe Lance plucked out a new one and returned the favor. He gently held Keith's face and started to wipe away at the product.

"You don't-" Keith closed his mouth as Lance ran the wipe over his lip. "You don't have to do this."

"You didn't have to do it for me," Lance pointed out. Keith blushed again and darted his eyes away.

"You really look absolutely beautiful tonight," Lance whispered and absentmindedly cleaned his neck. Keith looked back at him and blinked.

"I need to take it all off," he spoke in a small voice.

"You'll still be beautiful when it's all off," Lance said. Keith turned his head away shyly and gripped the counter behind him. Then Lance's hands were back on his waist and his lips brushed against Keith's neck. "I've never seen someone who looks so perfect."

"Now I can definitely tell that you're drunk," Keith muttered. Lance kissed his pulse, and Keith turned his head back.

"I will admit the way you danced on me was pretty intoxicating," Lance murmured against his ear. Keith suppressed a whimper. He trailed his hands up Lance's shoulders and around his neck.

"Come home with me," he breathed. Lance pressed their bodies together and kissed the side of Keith's mouth.

"Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't update this like ever I forget about it easily


	20. Sweet like kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates still ;-; hope y'all like this chapter is v smutty

     The taxi ride was different this time. In the past it was nothing but desperate kisses and impatient touches. Now all Keith wanted was to keep the slow pace of their tongues forever, and the soft moans when Lance squeezed his waist tightly. He had untucked and dressed down before they left, and the first thing Lance told him when he left his dressing room was how beautiful he looked. His chest felt full the entire time their lips melded together like molten lave.

     When they arrived at Keith's apartment they ran inside the building and giggled together. More of those oozing kisses followed Keith's lips when they were in the elevator, and he didn't give a damn who else was in there. He had been wanting Lance for _days_ and he took advantage of every second. 

     The elevator stopped on Keith's floor, and the queen quickly tugged Lance down the hall. He grinned as they stumbled into his apartment and locked the door behind them. They didn't even make it to his bed. Instead he had pushed Lance down on his couch and straddled him. Their lips met again for another delectable kiss, and Keith immediately ground his hips down against Lance. The tan man hissed in response and grabbed at his jean clad ass. Keith smirked and did it again.

"Y'wanna know how many times I've gotten off thinking of you?" Keith murmured. Lance panted and nodded. "All night…every night…touching myself wishing it was you."

"Fucking hell," Lance sighed. Keith pulled off his shirt and Lance marveled at the pale skin in front of him.

"Tell me you've done the same. Even if it's a lie."

"Not a lie…god," Lance murmured. Keith got up to tug off his jeans, and ripped Lance's off as well. When he straddled him again he dug into the cushion and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Put your fucking fingers in me," Keith rasped and handed him the bottle. 

     Lance realized Keith wasn't wearing underwear and felt his body get hot in response. He uncapped the lube and squeezed some out to do as Keith told him. Keith's response to Lance's fingers inside him was almost pornographic. He whimpered at the first one, and quickly begged for another. Soon he was moaning and pressing his lips all over Lance's neck. He ripped off his shirt like it offended him and continued his tongue down his tan lean chest. Keith then tugged down his boxers and pulled out his fingers.

"Condom?" Lance could barely manage a sentence, so that was all he could muster.

"Fuck it. I need you now," Keith breathed and took his lips. 

     Lance's breath hitched as Keith pressed his ass against his length. His body was unbelievably warm and soft, and Lance eagerly helped guide his cock inside him. A satisfied sigh left Keith's lips as he eased down on Lance's length and sat up. It took a ridiculously short amount of time for Keith to sink all the way down to his base, and then even shorter for him to roll his hips. Lance hissed and grabbed his thighs.

"It's been fucking _days_  since I've felt this good," Keith whispered. Lance gasped for breath and nudged his hips up against Keith. He was desperate for friction, and it made Keith moan with delight.

"Me too…god, you feel so good," Lance panted. Keith lightly bounced on his lap. Shallow thrusts that made Lance throw his head back and desperately claw at Keith's lower back.

"I don't understand," Keith huffed. Lance looked up at him. His face was a mixture of pure pleasure and confusion.

"U-understand what?" Lance asked and rocked up against him. Keith let out a strangled gasp and steadied himself with his hands on Lance's abdomen.

"I've never wanted just one person before…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Keith confessed. Lance licked his lips and gripped Keith's hips tighter to control the pace.

"Me neither…you've always been on my mind."

"St-stop…don't say that," Keith's voice barely above a whisper.

"Why not?"

"Because that means you like me too," Keith whimpered. Lance gritted his teeth.

"Was it not obvious before?" He asked. Keith shook his head.

"No…shit…I've been too distracted trying _not_  to like you," he replied. Lance chuckled, and Keith whined. "Shut up."

"I didn't-"

" _Shut up_ ," he rasped and leaned down to kiss him. 

     His lips worked feverishly against Lance, but he eventually slowed down and sweetly licked at his lips. Lance allowed him access to his mouth and then they were back to those slow stimulating kisses that left his brain foggy. Tan hands ran over pale thighs, and Keith cursed his name.

"I wish I never met you," he said. Lance continued his lips down Keith's neck and slipped his hand over his leaking cock.

"I'm so glad I met you," Lance murmured. Keith whimpered pathetically and let his forehead rest on Lance's neck.

"Shut up…"

"You're so fucking gorgeous. I could look at you forever."

"Sh-shut your mouth."

"You'll have to kiss me," Lance replied. 

     Keith let out a weak moan and surrendered to the burning in his chest. He cupped Lance's face and desperately kissed him as he came over his chest. His hips didn't stop moving until after he felt warmth spill and fill inside him. Even then he wasn't completely still until Lance relaxed into his couch. After that they said nothing. The air was filled with their attempts to catch their breaths, and a soft groan as Keith sat up. He stared down at the tan man under him and appreciated how amazing he looked.

     It was calm, and it was quiet. Keith wasn't sure what to say, and he wasn't entirely sure what he had already said. His brain was too fogged over with his orgasm and the warmth that Lance provided in him and under him. So instead of talking he leaned back down and kissed him. His lips lingered, and when he pulled back he felt funny in his belly. He kissed Lance again but even slower, and quickly followed with another one. It was like he was moving in slow motion, and Lance kissing him back only made him savor it that much more. He breathed against his lips and Lance cupped the back of his neck.

     It was only until Lance started to pull up his hips did Keith finally break away. He whimpered and shook his head.

"No. Wait. J-just a bit longer," he begged.

"Keith, I gotta-"

"Please don't go," Keith interrupted and nuzzled against his neck. Lance let go of his hips and sighed.

"Keith, it's gonna be gross." He could already feel his sticky cum leaking down his balls. "We should just both take a shower," he suggested. Keith peeked up at him.

"Both?" He questioned in a small voice.

"Unless you prefer to shower alone," Lance replied.

"No!" Keith pushed himself up as he spoke too quick. He then blushed. "I-I mean…no, I-I don't mind," he stuttered. 

     Lance smiled and resumed pulling Keith off his dick. Keith tried to ignore the way Lance was looking at him, and grabbed his jeans to make sure he didn't leak on his way to his bathroom. Lance pulled his boxers back up and followed Keith to his bathroom. He turned on the lights and then pulled back the curtains to start the water. Then he sat down on the edge of the tub and tried not to make eye contact with Lance. When he looked up again he blushed when he met Lance's nervous gaze. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and cleared his throat.

"Have you ever done this before?" Keith asked.

"Showered with someone?" He responded. Keith nodded, and then Lance shook his head.

"No…I don't usually want to."

"Oh…"

"But I want to with you…" he added. Keith looked down to hide how much that deepened his blush.

"Th-that's good to know," he stuttered. Lance smiled as Keith stood back up and checked the water again. He changed it so it ran from the shower head instead of the faucet and paused to look at Lance with his hand on his jeans.

"Uh…I guess…it's ready."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my other story I'm currently working on, I'm undating it more often than this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10951602/chapters/24373695


	21. Sweet like staying

     They showered together. It was rather awkward for the first few minutes until Lance made a fuss about Keith's shampoo and lack of conditioner. While he was going on about how Keith should care more for his hair since he's a fricken drag queen, Keith was too busy giggling at him. Eventually he shut Lance up with a kiss and it only went up hill from there.

     First they somehow had shower sex without injuring themselves. Then they dried off and moved into Keith's room where they yet again had some intimate moments. Keith found himself in the familiar situation with Lance's head cradled against his chest. It felt good to hold him, and he wasn't one for post sex cuddles. In fact he was kind of weirding himself out from how much he liked to touch Lance. It was even more weird that he liked it when _Lance_  touched _him_. He was perfectly happy to fall asleep there, with no covers other than Lance's body between his legs. The only thing that stopped him was a loud rumbling from his stomach. That caused Lance to raise his head and look up at the queen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Well…I did just perform a show and then proceeded to have three rounds of sex," Keith replied. Lance grinned at the last part.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled.

"Are you?" Keith asked. His answer came in the form of Lance's tummy making a similar sound.

"I guess so."

"C'mon. I've got some food in the kitchen," Keith said patting his shoulder. 

     Lance groaned and then got up and off of the queen. Keith got up and walked over to his dresser. Although it was rather pointless, he pulled on a new pair of boxers and then lead Lance to his kitchen. It seemed he had the same idea when Keith noticed he was clad as well. He tried to ignore how excited he felt with Lance in his apartment for so long, and shivered when he realized how cold he was.

"You can look through the fridge. I'll turn up the heat," he said. 

     Lance nodded and walked towards the fridge. Keith on the other hand made a beeline for his thermostat. He turned it up a couple degrees and noticed a shirt on the floor. He faintly recalled ripping it off of Lance's body and blushed at his next idea.

 

No…he couldn't…should he?

 

     Then he shivered again, and that was enough to convince him. He picked up the baseball tee from the ground and promptly fit it over his frame. It was a bit longer on him than Lance, but Lance was also lankier than him. It's one of the things Keith liked about him. Other than the length it fit him pretty well. Finally he returned to the kitchen and sat on the counter while Lance examined his fridge. He plucked a banana off his counter and started to peel it and eat it. He was a little too impatient to wait and see what Lance picked out.

"Find anything you like?" Keith asked.

"Uh…I dunno. I'm still almost asleep," Lance replied and rubbed at his eyes. Keith smiled and hopped off of the counter.

"Get out the milk. We'll have cereal," Keith instructed.

"That sounds good," Lance nodded and pulled out the carton. 

     He closed the fridge and then froze when he got an eyeful of Keith in his shirt. It exposed a sliver of skin above his boxers as he reached up in his pantry, and then fell back into place when he pulled out a box of fruit loops. Then he was smiling at Lance and set the box on the counter. He pulled out two bowls and then opened his drawer of silverware.

"You okay?" Keith asked.

     Lance set down the carton of milk next to the bowls and properly took in Keith in his goddamn shirt. He was speechless as Keith poured out the cereal and then the milk. It seemed he had no idea what he was doing by wearing Lance's shirt, or perhaps he was just being flirty by ignoring it. Either way Keith leaned back against the counter and started eating his cereal.

"Don't let it get soggy," he mumbled.

"Right," Lance shook his head and picked up his own bowl. 

     Keith handed him a spoon and their fingers touched as it passed from one hand to the other. Lance smiled a little and watched Keith settle himself on the counter again. He mindlessly spooned at the cereal and took a bite while Keith dug in. While he was cute and a little girly there was still that basic manliness to him that Lance found so intriguing. His sexual ambiguity and his androgyny was something Lance didn't expect himself to find so pleasing. It was almost addicting.

     Navy eyes met Lance. There was leftover eyeliner from what Keith couldn't wipe away. He slowly pulled his spoon out of his mouth and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You okay?" Keith asked. Lance realized he was staring and looked back at his bowl.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"About what?"

"About you," Lance admitted honestly. Keith blushed and looked away as well.

"What about me?" He questioned coyly. Lance took a bite of cereal.

"I remember…" he paused to chew. "After like the first night I met you…" he swallowed. "I told Shiro that I didn't like you because you were girlish, and that if I wanted a girl I would've dated a girl," he said. Keith was quiet and felt his heart sting.

"Clearly, I was wrong," Lance mumbled. Keith remained silent in hopes that Lance would elaborate. Unfortunately the next thing he did with his mouth was take another bite.

"How so?" Keith spoke so softly he was scared Lance couldn't even hear him. Thankfully he did.

"Like I said before. It's pretty obvious that I like you, and I've never really liked a guy before," Lance replied. Keith frowned.

"When did you say that?"

"Uh…like within five seconds of being inside you?" Lance reminded him with a face and tone that suggested he couldn't believe Keith forgot that.

"Oh…right," he blushed.

"But anyways…" Lance finally looked back at him. "I was thinking about how crazy it feels to like you."

"Hopefully a good crazy," Keith mumbled. Lance smiled and nodded.

"It's a pretty good crazy."

     There was a certain way he looked at Keith. His eyes were soft and his smile was softer. He spoke in such a way that sent chills down Keith's spine, and he didn't even try and hold himself back from kissing him. The queen set down his bowl and instead wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. Their lips pressed so affectionately and perfectly with each other that Keith was convinced that this was probably a dream. To his delight he felt Lance reach out and caress his waist as the kiss continued. Both their bowls were on the counter now, and Lance was being tugged between Keith's knees. Tan hands were on his hips and Keith broke off with a heated sigh.

"Let's do it again," he whispered and slid his arms over Lance's shoulders.

"As tired as I am I can't think of anything else I'd wanna do," Lance breathed and pushed Keith forward. 

     The queen grinned and leaned down to meet his lips again. It didn't take long for Lance to trail down his cheek and over his throat. Keith tilted his head to the side and hummed with appreciation. He dug his fingers into Lance's short brown hair, and then bit his lip as he felt tongue against his pulse. Then he glanced at his microwave.

"Shit!" He cursed as he spotted the time. Lance jerked back and looked up with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's almost four o'clock in the morning," Keith hissed. He slid off the counter and walked off to the living room. Lance blinked, and eventually turned to follow him. When he stepped out into the kitchen he was greeted with his jeans and other belongings. He looked down at his stuff and then at Keith.

"Are you kicking me out or something?" Lance asked as Keith hurried to strip off his shirt. He huffed as he pulled it over his head and added it to the pile.

"No? Don't you have early shifts or something? God, I'm so sorry. You're gonna have shit sleep," Keith sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms. Lance chuckled when he pulled them back and reveled his now smudged leftover eyeliner. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I don't work Wednesday's and Sunday's," Lance explained. Keith blinked at him.

"Oh…"

"But I can go if you want me-"

"No!" Keith answered too fast. He was bright red. "Uh…I mean…" he paused and his eyes were suddenly pleading. "Stay? P-please?" Lance grinned.

"I'd love to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Insta: fryingpanss1.0  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com  
> Art tumblr: fryingpansscrap.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> A little boring but hey it's only the first chapter. I promise it'll get more exciting. I mean it's a drag queen AU so that's always exciting right ;D


End file.
